


Felis Silvestris

by Constellatius



Series: Lovecats [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom Dean, Catboys & Catgirls, Dean in Panties, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Genetic Engineering, Implied Mpreg, Implied abuse, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phone Sex, Rape/Non-con References, Rape/non-con references not Dean/Cas, Rimming, Sex Toys, Weird Biology, biology fuck, bottom!Dean, catboy!dean, hinted sex slavery, mentioned cas/other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm of the century is battering Kansas. It has been raining for little over a week. </p><p>Cas hears noises he is sure he didn't make. When investigating the sound he finds something he thought was long gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We slip through the streets

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for possible triggers: implied abuse, mentions of sex slavery and general mistreatment of cat people. And implied Mpreg.
> 
> More information at the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is confronted by something he thought was gone. It likes fish, water and steals the blankets.

Monday.  


It starts on a Monday. The storm of the century. It has destroyed half the town. Trees lay like twigs on the road. Roofs gone, ripped off by Thors mighty rage. Rain which has created a new river down Cas’s idyllic street.

The sky turned black. It was raining again. Cas doesn’t think it’s ever going to stop. This storm has been battering the town for the past week. Lightning strikes on the horizon. 

‘One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi’ Cas counts slowly. He jumps as a clap of thunder vibrates through his house. He thinks he hears a whimper, Cas is sure he didn’t make that noise.

For a brief second it’s quiet, the wind seems to have died down. The rain taking a respite and the thunder ended with a final almighty roar. A flash of lightning rips the dark haired man out of his thoughts. This time he definitely hears a whimper. Something scared, probably a lost animal.

He braces himself for the gale force winds as he opens his door. He painted it last month, blue. The house is new, it was a wreck when he brought it but now it feels like home, if a little empty. 

He grabs his keys. The door unlocks with a click. Cas shivers as the wind hits his face. He grabs his coat. He looks silly with his Pyjama pants sticking out the bottom and a t-shirt which has seen better days. The coat is too big. It belonged to his father. It was the only thing he left. Jimmy had it for a few years until he died. Its Cas’s now and he loves every missing button and coffee stain. With his coat buttoned up he goes in search of the sound. 

A gust of wind nearly knocks him on his feet. He hears a whimper. The creature sounds terrified. Cas searches quicker. He rubs his fingers together and clicks his tongue. He hopes the sound will bring out the creature. He searches for a few minutes. Water drips down his back, he is unable to find anything. As he turns to go inside he hears a meow.  


‘Here kitty, come here. I have some food and milk for you. Come on cat’ 

The bushes around his small garden rustle; he sees a tail flick between two bushes. A rumble of thunder cracks through the air. A terrified whimper echoes in the empty air. Cas shivers, he calls again. He hopes the cat will come to him. He is cold and wet and wants his dinner. 

The rain pelts the ground sending leaves flying down the street. Cas watches a bird struggle against the wind. He hears a small noise. He thinks it sounds almost human.

His nose touches another as he turns his face. Green eyes peer into blue. Cas Jumps. There is a man in his face. Water is running over his nose. It drips off on to his bare feet. The man blinks down at him. He pokes Cas’s nose, he smiles. With his smile comes a bolt of light. The man pushes himself into Cas’s arms. His head buries into the older man’s neck. On reflex arms wrap around warm body.

Hair tickles his cheek; he feels it twitch against his check. When he looks at the man, he sees ears. A pair of cat ears. They twitch. 

‘Food, please’ the voice is deep, it rumbles through Cas’s bones. ‘ Hungry, please, I have food.’  
  
\----------------------------------------  


Cas places a plate of crab sticks in front of the boy. He watches him eat. He is ravenous. The boy’s ears twitch, his tail is curled around his waist. 

Cat people are a genetic creation. Born human, children are given up when they are four years old. Cas remembers his childhood neighbour being taken away by a tall man, with a sharp suit and yellow eyes. The children are mutated and their genetic material recoded. He thought all the creations were destroyed.

Three years ago, it emerged the scientists were abusing the creatures, they were becoming reckless with their experiments, creating unstable creatures. Kits are typically owned by the rich, they are used as sex slaves, maids and test subjects. Having a Kit proved your worth to society. Two Kits killed their owners, murdering them in their sleep, it particularly brutal. The Kits made their owners suffer as they had. They were a product of experiments, their minds deformed and twisted, an experiment by the scientists to find out how far they could be pushed. All creatures were recalled, many were destroyed, today there are only about 600 left in the world. Some in Zoos, others with private collectors. Anyone who finds a one is required to turn them in.

Cas knows he should turn him in, collect his reward and become praised by society but the boy is just too human. There are three types of Kits, The Homo Felis , The Felix Felidae, and The Caute. The Felix Felidae is the most popular, perfectly submissive, they look no older than 13, their bodies aren't allowed to finish puberty. Their vocal cords cut. Eyes shaped and whiskers implanted. However a select few were manufactured to reproduce cat children. Cas remembers reading about YEDinc creating the first manufactured creatures modeled after the Greek Gods creation. 

The boy finishes his dinner; he holds his plate up to Cas.

‘More please’ Cas stifles a laugh. He places the last of his dinner on the boys plate ‘thank you, please.’  
  
\------------------------------------------------  


He runs the boy a bath, green eyes peer around the door. Cas smiles at him, a hand extended to him, ‘come on, I won’t hurt you. It will make you warm.’

‘Warm’ the boy parrots back ‘warm, please.’

He walks into the bathroom, nervously glancing around, his ears perked and tail wrapped close round his torso. He sniffs the water, fingers dipping into the water. He watches the ripples. Cas motions to the water. The boy nods. He watches Cas. ‘In, in with me, please. In.’

They are in the bath. Top and tail. The faucet digs into Cas back. He struggles to get comfortable. The bath isn’t really made for two grown men or cat people. The cat boy is flicking his tail lazily under the water. He has stopped shivering; Cas can’t help but notice he runs warmer than a human. 

‘What’s your name, kitten? Do you have one?’ The boy looks at Cas, his green eyes curious, he seems to run the question over in his mind for a moment.

‘Dean, I Dean’ he smiles to himself looking proud, a pale finger extends to Cas, poking his chest, ‘who you. You not Dean. No ears’ a look down to Cas’s hips, ‘no tail.’

‘Castiel, My name is Castiel. I’m human.’

‘Cast…Casteel…Casty…Cas…Cas’ Dean is pointing at him again. ‘Dean, Cas’ The boy nods seeming to accept the answer. Cas looks over him, he hadn’t let himself look properly before. The boy has strong shoulders, leading down into a small waist. He is classical in build. He looks no older than nineteen. His hair is a dirty blonde, his ears are rather large. His left is tipped with brown; the other has stripes faintly dancing across. Unusually for Cat people he has green eyes which are unshaped, no whiskers either. He has freckles though a hint of childhood still clings to him. The freckles are spattered over his shoulders and torso. Scars litter his chest. They range from small to four large claw marks over abdomen. Dean’s tail is long, blond with stripes. It seems to twitch uncontrollably. Cas knows that the tail is normally for decoration, balance and in some cases sex. Cas worries what Dean has experienced, technically Kits are virgins until they are brought, however they are 'displayed' for the clients pleasure. A client can take him to another room to see what he can really do. He feels a surge of affection of the young man, he wants Dean to feel safe, protect here. 

Dean is pouring soap into his palm. He smacks his hands together. He watches the soap drip off his fingers. Curious with the world around him. Cas once again wonders were Dean came from. He asks the blond, the question tumbles out of his mouth before he can think to stop it. ‘Where did you come from?’ 

Deans ears flick, he looks down into the water. ‘White room, cold and dark. New home, I run away, to find Sammy. Cas keep me safe? Find Sammy?’ Deans eyes are red and watery. Cas’s palm rests on Deans cheek. He wants Dean to see him

‘Yes, I will keep you safe. I won’t let anything bad happen to you Dean. Okay?’  


Dean holds out a finger, his little finger extended towards Cas, ‘promise?’ Cas links his finger with Deans, his tail curls around their wrists.

‘I promise Dean,’ Dean gives the other man a shy smile. ‘Who’s Sammy?’

‘My Brother. Baby brother, I went away to keep Sammy safe. I did, good boy. Dean didn’t cry, Had to be brave for Sammy.’ Cas notices Dean is picking up English quickly, he is copying Cas’s speech. The boy is very intelligent, his curiosity is endearing. 

‘Do you know where Sammy is?’ Dean shakes his head, ‘What was your last name, I could try to find him Dean. How old will he be. How old are you?’

‘I Dean Winchester. Eight and ten. Sammy’s four and ten. Cas find him for me.’  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  


When they get out of the bath, Cas hands Dean a towel before he grabs one for himself.

He dries his hair first, his eyes obscured by the white material. He feels a soft hand on his thigh. Dean touches his cock, a curious poke to his length. He does it again, a stroke this time. Cas pushes his hand away. The touches feel nice. He shouldn’t be enjoying this. Dean comes back his curiosity spiked. 

With his other hand Dean touches his own cock, his towel forgotten on the floor, ‘same. Cas same, Dean same’ Cas nods, he goes to answer but Dean speaks over him ‘Dean touch Cas, good boy for Cas, Cas gives Dean babies. I’m a good boy. Dean has kittens and sees Sammy. Sammy, Dean good boy.’

Dean leans forward to kiss Cas, its clumsy. Like he knows the knowledge but not the practical. Dean’s arms are around the other man’s neck, His body flush against Cas. He feels his cock twitch against his leg.

‘Dean, Dean, stop. You don’t have to do this.’

‘Want, I want You’ Cas looks between their bellies he sees deans cock is hard. It’s a little smaller than Cas’s. Bare and red, he is cut, Cas wants him but he will not force Dean into anything. He wants Dean to feel safe, not like this is payment. Not like he has to do this to get Sammy.

‘Are you sure Dean? You don’t have to do this, I will still help you if you stop. This is not part of the deal.’

‘Yes, I want Cas. Dean chose. I want you, Cas.’ Cas smiles at Dean, something like love flooding his veins. He pulls Dean closer to him. Arms wrapped around the taller boy. Cas kisses Dean slowly. Just a press of lips against Deans. He teases plump lips open. His tongue caresses the blonds. Dean moans into the kiss, his hips gravitate upwards into Cas’s. 

Cas’s arms slip under Deans ass. The boy jumps, his legs around Cas’s waist. Hard cocks slide together. Cas gasps into the kiss. His fingers wonder over Deans ass. Round and firm, fingers find his hole. Wet. Open, ready to be taken. 

Cas walks them over to his bed. He places Dean onto the bed. Gentle and loving. Dean whimpers at the loss of another body. He reaches out for Cas his tail wrapping around the back of his thighs, hand on his wrist. Cas falls in between Deans open legs.

Chest to chest, the older man’s hand skirts over Deans body, stopping to play with his nipples. Dean whines, a desperate little noise. His hand continues his journey over the body. Falling to tapered waist. A brief brush over his leaking cock. Dean thrusts up into nothing, ‘More, inside me. Need you inside me Cas.’

Fingers run over Deans hairless balls. Full and flushed, he slips behind. Fingers are met with slickness. Fingers circle Deans entrance. He moans for more. When his finger breaches Deans hole, dean begs for more. Two fingers scissor inside Dean. Cas stretches the boy out, he doesn’t want to hurt him. Dean is begging for more. Three fingers fuck in and out.

Dean is a mess under him. Begging for more, fucking back onto the fingers. ‘Please, Cas. Please more. I need you.’

Cas’s cock slides inside Dean, the only sound is skin in skin and a steady chant of ‘mine, mine, mine.’ Dean is clutching Cas to his chest. His thrusts are slow, unable to get more leverage, Cas struggles to get deeper inside. He fucks the tip of his cock inside dean. He is wet, dripping over Cas’s cock. He is tight too. Cas knows catboys are kept chaste for their first owners. Dean whimpers for more.

Cas pushes deans arms off him, He pulls out flipping the young boy around. Lining up his cock he pushes in. He can fuck Deeper like this. Dean is face down and ass up. Cas’s hands are free to play with his perky nipples.

When he reaches down to Dean’s cock it is hard and leaking. Dean comes all over himself before Cas even has his hand wrapped round the base. His clenching hole pushes Cas over the edge. He fucks them both through their orgasms. Cas can feel his come inside Dean. The boy is purring.

He cleans Dean up with his towel. An attempt is made for the hamper but the towel falls into a heap on the floor, just shy of the basket. Cas should move to pick it up but he won’t, He is inside Dean still. The boy holding him in place with his tail. Dean is already asleep anyway. Back to Cas’s chest. Cas lays down too, wrapping his right arm around him. He is asleep in seconds.  
  
\--------------------------------------

It is still storming when Cas wakes halfway through the night. He thinks the thunder must have woken him. For a second he forgets Dean is there. Until he hears a low purring, Dean must have rolled them over while he slept. He is using Cas shoulder as a pillow. His tail is wrapped tight around Cas’s waist. He thinks in the morning he will have to find out more about Dean, make sure he is safe. Buy some more crab sticks. Lost in thought he doesn’t feel dean shift until a sloppy kiss is placed on his lips and a warm palm cups his face. 

‘Cas sleep. Tired.’ Dean’s voice is sleep soft and scratchy; he snuggles into Cas’s chest pulling the duvet over his body. Cas falls back to sleep with a hand on Deans back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat people are called kits, and have their own identifiers. They are typically an exploited species. 
> 
> There are three types of Kits:
> 
> The Homo Felis - Dean. More human than cat, Ears and a tail, all other physical features of a human. They occasionally show habits of a cat. They can Purr, meow, and are capable of full human speech. They are capable of bearing children. Fertile with other kits and humans. Intelligent animals, very close to humans with only the physical to differentiate. The HF are new, being created Just as the scandal hit, there are only about a hundred in the world, most of them in labs. Not much is known about how they grow and evolve. 
> 
> The Felix Felidae- Not capable of speech, they have their vocal cord cut. They look like humans with cat features, the size of a small child, from 8-13, they walk on two legs, are hairless. They are the most popular. They make no noise, submissive, often used for sex. Slit eyes, whiskers.
> 
> The Caute- Covered in fur, more cat than human, have paws, ears, tail. Walk on all fours. Have speech, can understand short commands, like sit, stay, roll over. Parrot back words. Quite like a dog. They differ from their brothers; the males have knots, the females have smaller ties, a knot which sits just below their vagina opening, kept inside their body, under a sheathe which comes out only when the subject is aroused. Used often in the sex trade and for testing of new medicine. Both females and males are baron. Often brought second hand or rescued, they fall just under the FF for most popular. They are brought as household pets most of the time rather than primarily as sex slaves like their brothers.


	2. We should have each other with cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel go shopping, make out in the middle of the night and burn dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set three months after the end of chapter one.

Cas is alone when he wakes up.

The bed is still warm on the other side. Clothes are scattered over the room. Two glasses of water rest on the bed side bookcase. Cas blinks the sleep out of his eyes. Glancing at the clock he sees it is a little past four. Its early morning, the sun is beginning to rise. The horizon purple, Cas can hear birds chirping in the trees by his window.

Cas pushes away his covers. He pulls on a discarded pair of track pants. There is rip across the ass from Deans overzealous hands. The hems a little wet from bathroom activities. Cas never expected cat boys to like water, but Dean does. Cas jokes he might be a secret mermaid. He pads cross the floor, his feet stick slightly.

Dean is illuminated; surrounded by pillows and blankets. Dean wakes up every day at four. In the lab they would wake him with a cold bucket of water. Would dress him up and parade him round the auction house. He would be ‘tested’ with potential buyers. Forced to perform for them. Some would make him fight animals; he got the scars from a particularly vicious dog, or they would make him perform in other ways. Giving the client what he wanted. When Cas asked about his time in the lab, Dean broke down, He spat out his answer. Cas thought he was angry with him, he grabbed the duvet and ran out of the bedroom. Dean wasn’t angry he was hurt. When Cas found him he was curled into a ball, his shoulders shaking with his sobs. His cheeks were tear streaked. Dean thought Cas was going to do the same thing to him, or even worse send him back. He promised he would never do that. Promised he would protect Dean, watch over him. Dean broke down even more, he clutched at Cas, sobbing into Cas’s arms.  


Dean is affectionate, stubborn and headstrong. He laughs at his own jokes, is fascinated with Dr Sexy. Cas expected cat boys to be submissive, little things with all personality beat out of them. Dean was none of those things, He liked when Cas took control during their rather frequent and athletic sex but he would not be swayed on the possessiveness and affection he showed for Cas. He has eaten every bit of fish Cas had, even the fish fingers he brought for Claire. He watches the tadpoles in Cas’s pond and purrs through the night. He is so intelligent, picking up English quickly. He knows Latin too and he retains facts like no one else. Cas wishes he could have stopped Dean ever going through this. He knows he is falling in love with the Cat boy. 

Cas watches from the bottom stair, Dean is reading, Harry Potter by the looks of it. Since finding Cas’s bookshelf Dean has read his way through about ten books. His reading skills are above expected, he can write, it’s a little messy, childish but legible. He was taught by a woman called Meg at the lab. He says she would sneak him fish when he was good. 

Cas flops down beside Dean. His tail is immediately in Cas’s lap. His fingers caress the silky appendage. After about five minutes of silence, only the sound of turning pages, the younger boy flops against Cas’s side. The book lay on the floor, pages dog eared. 

‘Couldn’t sleep?’ He asks, Cas shakes his head, Deans tail curls around his wrist tighter than before, almost like a hug. In an instant the boy is in his lap.

He is naked apart of one of Cas’s tees, its big on him. He hasn’t quite grown up fully yet. In the next few years he should broaden out, shoulders filling and muscles becoming more defined but for now the shirt hangs over his left shoulder. Dean doesn’t like boxers. He says they feel strange, in the lab he didn’t have to wear them. He was normally naked, the only clothes he was allowed was a toga for special occasions, if the client wanted he was dressed up into more elaborate clothes. The blond is pressing kisses over Cas’s neck. His ears flick against Cas’s cheek.

Cas fingers slip under the shirt. Neither of them are hard yet. They are both content to just kiss. Cas hasn’t spent this much time kissing since he was a teenager and had his first boyfriend. A boy who lived the other side of town. Cas would sneak out at night, Take his bike and ride across the city, over the river and through the estates. The other boy would meet him by a small pond and they would kiss until the early hours of the morning. 

Cas traces his fingers down to Deans hips. His little belly is hidden under the tee, Cas loves the podge Dean carries. With one hand under his ass and the other on his back, Cas flips them over. Dean is spread on the floor, his legs open. He looks like a porno spread. He is perfect; cheeks flushed and cock half hard. Cas wants Dean open and under him.  


Dean, like any teenager is hard in an instant. He can come three times in the space it takes Cas to recover. It could be something to do with his biology too, at least that is what as tells himself. Cas leans down for a desperate kiss, He doesn’t give dean a chance to get us to it. His tongue invades Deans mouth, working it over deans, Dean fights him back, his thrusting up, moaning into the kiss.

Cas wants more but he also wants this to last, if he keeps kissing Dean like that he will be finished before he even gets inside. He pulls away, Dean follows. He is pushed back down and shushed. Cas kisses down his chest, his nipples are pink and begging for attention. Cas the left into his mouth, the other he circles with his finger, pinching the hard nub, Dean gasps. His tongue swirls round the nub. Dean feels like he could come from just this, the wetness of Cas’s mouth, the heat, the noise is intoxicating. Cas teases his nipples, he knows Dean loves this. His fingers keep massaging his nipple, he moves his mouth down deans freckled body, Kissing the mark above his hip, licking his way over the scars. Dean gasps; Cas’s tongue feels like heaven, the smell of sex clings to the air. When Cas looks up deans head is thrown back. His fingers clenched into the sheets that surround them. He opens his eyes, the green swallowed by black. Cas kisses his way further down, Deans happy trail tickles his nose, Cas takes his time to worship the little bump to deans perfect body. He kisses over deans hips, He hears Dean whimpering, whispered pleas for more.

Dean touches the back of Cas’s head, finger threading through his hair, the silky strands run through his fingers. Dean wants to touch Cas, feel him all over, inside, everywhere. 

‘Keep your hands above your head, Can you do that for me kitten?’

Dean gasps out a yes as Cas takes his cock into his mouth. Bobbing off, he teases with little licks to the tip. His palm wrapped around the base, dean is flushed and red. He feels the blonds cock twitch against his lips. Cas licks from the base of deans dick to the head, taking him in his mouth. He feels Deans cock twitch, the boy is trying so hard to not fuck Cas’s mouth. To be a good boy for Cas. Cas take dean in. He lets him get what he needs. The smell of him is making Cas leak against his belly. He wants Dean now. Pulling off, he pushes Deans legs open. His cheeks spread, his hole wet and beautiful. It is red and puffy, needing something inside.

Cas’s tongue is circling his entrance, Dean knows he is wet, he can feel in on his thighs ‘I love how you taste,’ Cas licks over his hole and too his balls, his mouth reconnects to Deans pushing the taste of himself into his mouth.

Deans hands are still above his head, the strain on his arms is an addictive pain. He needs Cas now. He pushes his hips unto Cas, shuffling into him, Cas’s cock hits his hole. He doesn’t need to be stretched. He just needs something inside him.

‘Do you need…’

Dean pushes back onto Cas, his hole is breached with Cas’s cock. He steals the words from Cas. HE fucks himself back, his feet slip, and he can’t get enough friction on this floor. Cas grabs his hips. He is held in place. Cas’s first thrust is torturously slow. He drags is cock over Deans prostate. Dean moans low and loud, Cas’s hand fists around Deans cock cutting off his orgasm. He taps Deans nose when he pulls his ridiculous pout.  


‘Naughty kitten, I didn’t say you could come.’

Dean whines, his moans beg for him. Cas fucks into him. For a few minutes the only sounds are that of skin on skin and gasping moans. As Cas gets close he pulls Dean up.  


‘Make yourself come on my cock’

Deans arm wrap around Cas’s neck, his tail around his hips. He bounces. Floorboards creek underneath them. The sound of Deans ass slapping against Cas’s lap echoes round the house. Dean begs for his release. Cas moans out a yes. Dean clenches over Cas’s cock, his ass needing to filled. Cas feels heat curl in his belly. Dean splatters over his belly and the heat explodes in his body. His orgasm strong, he shouts Deans name into the night time quiet. 

Dean flops, boneless over Cas, His chest is heaving. He is laughing, breathless little huffs over the shells of Cas’s ear. The older man giggles too, his arms wrap around Dean hugging him to his chest. He reaches up to scratch behind the blonds ears. He feels the rumbling of Deans chest before the purrs start.

‘Sleepy Dean. Cuddles please?’ Dean asks, he is nestling into Cas. Cas nods against his head, placing a kiss on the tip of his ears, he falls back against the nest Dean created. He pulls a sheet over them. He is still inside Dean, they are sticky and sweaty but he doesn’t care. He is warm and Dean is already asleep on him. He thinks of their grocery list before falling asleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday afternoons are always best for shopping, Cas finds. He has normally finished the Monday rush of work, the shops are quiet before the school kids get out. There’s little risk of Dean being discovered.

He purrs happily on the way to the Mall. He needs some clothes and they need food. When making breakfast this morning Cas realised he had half a can of tuna and flour, which has been at the back for the cupboard since the last time Gabriel came round.

The first stop is Walmart.

Dean is huddled against the passenger door, his tail wrapped tight around him. He is scared. Cas climbs back into the car. An open palm to his shoulder snaps him out of his daydreams. He won’t ask if Dean is okay, he isn’t. He asks if Dean wants to go home. He shakes his head, his pupils are swallowed by green. Cas inches closer, he opens his arms for Dean. The blond accepts the hug, he is shaking. Cas ensures him nothing bad is going to happen to him. He will watch over him.

Dean tilts his head for a kiss. The simple touch calms him, Dean needs physical contact. In the lab if he was bad they would starve him off it.

‘I hold your hand?’

‘Of course you can kitten’

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dean loves Walmart, he loves the smells, the cool air, the new things. He remembers coming to the store with his mom and Sammy. Mommy brought him chocolate milk and an apple. He shared the apple with Sammy after his little brother dropped his on the floor.

Cas shows Dean what to buy, to check to make sure it’s okay, not bruised he said. He lets Dean pick things he might want to try. Dean doesn’t like that people are looking at Cas, he wraps a possessive arm around him, he wishes he could wrap his tail round him.

Dean gets distracted by the fish counter, he catches the smell as soon as he walks through the door, ears picking up under the hat. It makes his belly moan for food. When he sees all the fish he is overwhelmed. At the lab he was only ever given little bits off fish, they were normally grey. These ones have eyes and a body. There is even a tank at the side holding some live fish. He wants one. 

Cas is by his side. He watches as the boys eyes go wide, Dean is practically drooling over the counter. He is speaking to the lady in white, pointing to one of everything. Cas thinks this shopping trip is going to turn expensive. He has to stop Dean before he buys the whole counter. They physically don’t have room at home to store all the fish. He promises Dean that when they come back next week he will buy him some more, but for now he can pick four. Dean pouts, he wants them all. He might not get the chance again. What if he is found and taken away. He cuddles up to Cas, batting his eyelashes like he saw a girl on the box do, he asks for more. Cas looks up at him, he is very stubborn.

‘One more, okay? Just one. We can come back next week to buy some more. You can try each and every one. I promise’ He extends his pinky finger, just like Dean did on the first night they met. 

Finger linked, Dean chooses one more. He places them proudly in the cart.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  


Dean has a limited understanding of gender roles, he has no shame in picking up a pair of black panties, satin with lace trim, a green bow on each leg. Cas flushes with embarrassment when the cashier pulls them out the basket, Dean had picked four more pairs, each in a different colour and a different material. He is off looking at another store. Cas didn’t want to tell him he couldn’t, but he can’t help but worry about him. The cashier raises his eyebrows at the lace garter belt and thigh highs. He has also chosen two pairs of jeans, a jacket plus five tees. He has two Henleys and a leather jacket. 

Cas pays the items, he goes to find Dean. One the way he sees a candy store. He pops in. He has Gabriel coming over in two weeks. With all that has been going on Cas forgot his brother was visiting until he rang early last night. He, as always has a list of plans for things he wants to do. For someone so free and impulsive, Gabriel sure plans everything to a tee, every outcome depicted and all the variables worked out. Despite the planning, days with Gabriel are so much fun and often end in photos of Cas in ridiculous outfits and mysterious bruises. 

After the candy store, he meets Dean. The blond is stood in the middle of two clothes racks. Dean has clothes over his arm. He is holding up a batman onesie, it hits the floor when Dean holds it up to his shoulders to show Cas.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Dean is talkative on the way home. A sudden stop causes Dean to meow. Cas can’t help but laugh at the shocked face of the boy beside him. He pouts at Cas, sulking at his giggles, Cas smiles at him, his fingers digging into Deans ribs, the younger man laughs at the strange sensation. 

He falls asleep when they are ten minutes away from home; Cas has found Dean is like a child in some respects. Curious about the world around him, fascinated by some of the simplest things. He needs a lot of sleep too, Cas isn’t sure whether that is his cat side peeking through or just exhaustion from his year and a half in the wild. He talks in his sleep, little mews and a couple of words. He has nightmares, the screaming, begging sort of nightmares, he dreams about the lab, about Sammy and about being pulled away from Cas. For a day last week Dean thought that Cas wasn’t real, something created to torture him, he avoided him, hiding in a wardrobe. He told Cas that he used to think his Mom was coming to save him, more than once he was given visions of her, beautiful in white, blonde hair cascading down her back, soft hands extended to Dean. He would fall for it every time, he wanted it so much. He calls Cas his angel. The older man can’t help but think he doesn’t deserve that title but he is going to try and live up to it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas is making dinner when he feels a pair of arms wrap and a tail around him. A purring rumbles through his ears. Dean places chaste kisses on his neck, the older man smiles happily, chopping broccoli is proving difficult with Dean wrapped around him.

‘What’s that?’ Dean points to the spinach, his nose wrinkling as Cas brings it up to his mouth to try, he sticks his tongue out after, shaking his head, ‘don’t like, tastes funny.’ 

‘You might like it better when it is cooked’ he says placing the lid onto the boiling pot of water. He turns round in Deans arms to steal some kisses. Deans tail is sneaking up his shirt.

He was not expecting the sight he saw, Dean is wearing one of Cas’s old college tees again, a little smaller this time, a hole under his left peck. And two on the sleeve. Black panties sit just under his waist, stretched by his cock. The lace frames his muscular legs. Dean looks incredible, his hair is a little damp from the shower and he still looks sleep drunk. A moan slips out of Cas’s mouth, Dean is gesturing to himself.

‘Does Dean look okay? Look Good?’ Cas can’t seem to form words, he nods before launching for the cat boy. His arms are around Dean, pushing him towards the small table. Deans knees hit the wood. He is moaning into the kiss, it fast and dirty. Cas is trying to get closer to Dean, he wants all of him. Dean is grinding against him. 

Cas has dean on the table, he is mouthing his hard cock through the black satin. Dean has his hands tangled in Cas’s hair, Cas is hard in his pants. He wants to taste every bit of Dean. 

Cas kneels up, kissing deans belly, ‘Up’, He taps Deans hips, the younger boy obeys. 

His panties are around his ankle and Cas’s mouth is on his cock. They have only done this twice. Dean thinks Cas’s mouth feels like heaven. Hot and wet, but he needs more. He needs more suction. Cas isn’t giving him enough, not letting him fuck forward into his perfect mouth.

Dean is moaning out a string of commands, Cas wants him close, wants him so nearly there. He wants to bring dean to the edge and keep him there.

Cas sucks harder, tongue swirling around the head of deans cock, he can taste dean in his mouth. The younger boy is close, he is about to come, Cas has had him this close to orgasm for five minutes, he just needs Cas to do something.

Cas’s left hand holds Deans hips down, he himself is thrusting against the floor, the friction is perfect, his cock is hard in his jeans, the rough material feels a little like Deans cat tongue. Just as Cas comes in his pants, two fingers pinch deans nipple. He comes down Cas’s throat with a shout.

Dean looks the perfect image of debauchery, his hair is rumbled, panties around his legs, flushed and pupils blown. He collapses back onto the table with a happy sigh. Cas nuzzles deans smooth leg before standing on shaky legs. He leans forward to kiss his way up Deans chest. The blond pulls him up to eye level, he places two chaste kisses on Cas’s lips, his tail strokes through Cas’s hair.

Cas pulls away to check on dinner, its ruined.

‘Dean?’ the younger boy lifts his head from the table; Cas thinks this is the only answer he is going to get ‘have you ever had pizza?’


	3. We bite and scratch and scream all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets sick. We find out more about Deans history and revelations are made.

Dean lost his mother when he was four years old. He clings to the last memory of her. She was wearing a white sundress, the last time he saw her, her hair was long and silky; Dean laughed as it tickled his cheeks as she leaned down to kiss him. Her freckles where fading, the sun gone for the winter. The house was warm and cosy. Dean had helped his mommy put Sammy to bed a few hours earlier. He had kissed his little brother good night. Sammy has giggled and kicked is little feet at him.

His daddy came home late from work, he was late a lot. Dean didn’t mind, he got to spend a lot of time with his mom and little brother. He got to play cars and eat apple pie on the sofa. His mommy never shouted at him if he split it, she would just give him a cuddle and they would clean it up together. 

Dean loved his little brother but he liked it best when it was just him and Mommy, she would read him stories every night, and never get angry if he asked for the same on or even another one. She died in a fire, Uncle Bobby said that she was sorry she left them but she was happy in heaven, with the angels. Dean liked Uncle Bobby; he would make Dean bacon and apple pie, and give him chocolate milk before bed. He still missed mommy. When she was gone daddy didn’t read him stories, daddy didn’t kiss his bruises better and daddy didn’t hold Sammy when he cried. 

Every night dead would pray to the angels to bring back Mommy. He thought he saw he once, he was shopping on his own, Daddy had been gone for three days and Sammy needed milk, the formula, daddy called it. Daddy said they wouldn’t be seeing Uncle Bobby anymore, Dean heard them arguing late one night. He thought mommy was in the line, he ran up to her and clung to her leg, when he finally looked up, the woman was wrong, she had blue eyes and no freckles like Dean, she smiled at him, but it wasn’t mommy’s smile. He ran out of the shop, the woman shouting after him. He forgot the formula, that night Sammy cried all night, he was hungry. When his little brothers finally feel asleep, dean climbed into the crib with him. He cried too.

His daddy came home before the sun was up. He ruffled Deans hair and told him he was doing a good job, being a good brother.

It was three months before Dean gave himself up for Sammy.

A man in a black suit came round, he had yellow eyes and he smelt like fire. Dean didn’t like him. He hid Sammy in the closet. He wrapped his baby brother in blankets and one of Deans shirts. He gave him is favourite toy; a stuffed tiger mommy had given him when he was born. 

Daddy told him the man had come to take Sammy, that his brother would be going to a different home. He would be safe and cared for. Dean refused to let Sammy go, he cried and shouted, he begged his dad, but John had already made up his mind.

In that moment Dean remembered what his Mommy said, Dean would be Sammy’s angel. He told the yellow man he would go with him.  


The man stared down his nose at Dean, he picked him up and placed him on his hip. Dean was uncomfortable but he was brave, he didn’t cry or push the man away, he let him look at him. The man nodded. He put dean down and told him to get his things. 

Dean ran; he packed his batman bag with everything he could find. He heard Sammy fussing in the closet. He opened the doors and looked at him little brother one last time, he didn’t cry, he just leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

Dean was ready to go; he zipped up his bag and tied his shoes. Dean overheard Daddy and the man talking. He saw the yellow man kiss daddy; Dean thought he saw the man’s eyes turn black.

Daddy saw him in the doorway; he opened his arms for him. Dean ran jumping into daddy’s arms. His daddy didn’t say anything just gave him a hug. Before he let Dean go he whispers that he is proud of him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Cas wakes up with his face on Deans chest, the first thing he sees is yellow. He is confused and disorientated; he’s not sure why he is seeing yellow. His moves his head, he sees Dean Batman onesie. All is explained, the younger man is still asleep, his chest rising and falling, for a change his sleep is accompanied by purrs. Cas wipes away the drool on Deans chest. Dean is burning up, with another look at the cat boy, Cas sees that he has a bead of sweat running down his face. Cas places a cool hand on Deans forehead, the boy starts to wake, he groans, a sleepy sound laced with pain. The blond opens his eyes; he flops over onto his side, cuddling up to Cas.

‘Cas, I don’t feel good. Sick.’ 

Cas pets his head, pushing hair away from his face, Dean whimpers, a hopeless sound that makes Cas’s heart hurt. Cas places a kiss on Deans head before slipping out of bed to the bathroom, Dean flops down on the bed, pulling the covers over his head

Cas runs dean a cold bath, Dean has to get his temperature down. The boy isn’t going to like it. He hates cold water. Cas gives Dean two aspirin, he hopes it will help. He isn’t sure about Deans biology, he thinks he is mostly human, he doesn’t display as many cat features as the ‘normal’ cat people. Once again Cas wonders just what they did to Dean, what their end game was, Dean says he wasn’t alone in the lab, nineteen others were with him. He was kept solitary but he could hear them at night and see them in rooms across from him. He says some were bigger than him, older and younger, he knows Dean was one of only three boys. He thinks Dean is holding a lot back, he understands, it’s his own curiosity that makes him want to ask, a thirst for knowledge, to gain an understanding of the inner working of this incredible boy. Biology, at school had always fascinated him. In college he took a class on genetic evolution of mankind, he first learnt about cat people then, he has been entranced ever since, keeping up on the political and moral side of it. Before the scandal he was thinking of purchasing a cat boy, only to quell his desire for answers. 

Cas passes Dean a glass of water and the pills, dean swallows them down with a grimace. Cas helps the boy stand, Dean wobbles on his feet, the walk to the bathroom is slow, Dean moans with every step. He doesn’t seem to understand why he feels like this. 

Dean cries out when he gets in the bath, he clings to Cas, shivers wrack his body. Cas Holds onto Dean, his arm slipping around the back of his neck and another over his abdomen. He tries to push Dean down, persuade him to lie down, Dean shakes his head clinging harder to Cas, his body is getting warmer, the heat coming off Dean is making Cas start to perspire. 

‘Come on kitten, you have to lie down’

‘Don’t wanna, please Cas,’

Cas heart is breaking hearing Dean beg, he has slipped into a sort of trance his eyes are glazed, arms limp and he keeps repeating his pleas, Cas does what he needs to do, he pushes dean down, Keeping his head above the water, lets Deans body soak in the water. He is calm for a few second. He starts to trash, little kicks at first, and then an almighty serge rushes through him. His eyes are still glazed, he isn’t making sense anymore, his words have changed into nothing, Cas pushes his head under the water. He grabs Cas’s arm, fingers digging in, tail coiling, constricting around Cas’s upper arm. Cas pulls him back up, Dean is shivering but his temperature is slipping down, Cas can hold him with it burning. Dean struggles to catch his breath. Cas whispers soothing apologies to him, stroking over his shoulders . They stay in the bathroom for a few more minutes, Dean is significantly cooler now, he is drowsy and mumbling half sentences to Cas.

Cas grabs they biggest fluffiest towel, he extends a hand for Dean to hold. Once dean is up and has shaken off, he wraps the blond in the towel; Dean cups his face placing a kiss to his dry lips. Cas can feel the shivers running through Dean. He wonders downstairs to get Dean some orange juice and a piece of toast.  
Dean gets crumbs in the bed, he tries to get rid of them without Cas seeing. The older man pretends he doesn’t see. He climbs back into bed. Dean instantly cuddles up to him. He falls asleep as soon as his head is rested on Cas’s belly. His tail wraps around Cas’s ankle, his fingers resting just over Cas’s.

Cas turns the telly on, he keeps the volume low. Antiques Roadshow is on, Cas watches not really taking in anything.

When he wakes Deans fever has broken, he is still lay in between Cas’s legs, his head resting on his belly. Cas must have fallen asleep, when he looks at the telly a documentary about angels is playing, Cas turns the telly off. Dean is naked and warm. His hair is mussed; Cas’s fingers have made bits stand on end. His ears twitch against his naked skin, tickling the dark haired man.

Cas drifts off again, somewhere in the middle of talking quietly to Dean and playing with his hair, moulding it into spikes. When he wakes again, he is spooned around Dean. The younger man has trapped his left arm under him; his right is sling over Deans waist. He nuzzles into the back of Deans neck, Deans skin cool against his lips, he kisses where ever he can reach. His arm strokes deans’ belly, fingers tracing his happy trail. Deans hair is slowly starting to grow. Cas’s thinks they were giving him something in the lab to stop it from growing, Dean explained most clients wanted him hairless, less mess to clean up, innocent and younger looking too, the perfect submissive, hairless young boy.  
He feels the muscles in Deans lower torso twitch, Cas runs his fingers over the teens waist, his hips make a jilted movement, half-forgotten as Cas pulls his hand away. He is sleepy still, he wants to touch Dean, here the moans through a sleep filter. He wants to know what Dean is dreaming about. The smell of the two men is attached to his nose, He smells Deans sex, wet and waiting, begging to be touched, he smells his own arousal, a response to the boy beside him. The air is cool, Cas opened a window to help Dean . He pulls the duvet up, Dean has kicked it off in his sleep again, the blond pushes himself back into Cas’s chest, his ass colliding with Cas’s hardening cock. Outside it is grey, another storm on its way. There is little light in the room, bathed in only the artificial light from the light on the landing; blinds block what little tight there is outside, yet Dean looks beautiful, the scarce light catches his high cheek bones, the wetness of his lips. Cas wants to kiss, he wants to taste Deans lips, uncover him, have him open on the bed, light playing over every muscle, over every dip and rise. He doesn’t want Dean to wake just yet. 

Cas’s fingers dance over Deans nipples, the little buds erect and swollen, Dean is coming into heat, he will be fertile soon, ready to carry kittens of his own. Cas knows about the reproduction cycle of a cat person, he suspects Deans will be slightly different. His nipples are sore and hurt him, he has complained all week about them, the only thing that soothes them are the feel of Cas’s tongue lapping over them, he tickles over the perky nips, gently squeezes them, his left hand continuing to caresses the pink nub while his right continues its journey down. He skirts over the slight swell of Deans belly, his belly evident when he lies like this, a grunt from the cat boy makes Cas stop dwelling on his stomach instead he moves to his hips, He feels them under his skin, a small scar lays on one, Dean loves when Cas kisses it, the new skin sensitive and reactive to touch. He jumps over Deans cock, reaching for his ass, his palm fits to Deans right cheek, giving it a little squeeze before his finger dips in-between. Dean is wet, the slick soaks Cas’s finger. He circles the rim, slowly, teasing moans out of Dean, he thrusts back into the touch. 

Cas wraps a warm hand around him, slick with Deans own liquid. A bead of precome drips over his hand, he watches as it drips down on to the bed. Cas can feels deans wetness against his crotch, his cock is hard at the smell. His body reacting to Dean. He scratches Deans balls gently, the other man keens, hips thrusting up into Cas’s hand. He cups him, squeezing, Dean whines, a little low noise. Cas sees his eyes fluttering, A gasp on his lips.

Deans eyes snap open, his tail wraps around Cas’s waist, pulling the other man’s hips closer. Cas’s hard cock slips in between Deans cheeks. He thrusts lazily into the wetness, Dean is scrunching is hands into nothing. His left hand pushes Deans head to the side, he grabs greedy kisses, the angle isn’t great. His neck aches and the kisses are more mouthing at each other. Deans ears are straight up, his fur flat, they twitch against Cas’s cheek. He places a small kiss to each one. He jerks Dean in time to the flickering of his ears.

Dean is pushing himself back on to Cas’s cock, Dean prefers coming from Cas’s cock, he always wants something inside himself. Cas thinks they may have created a monster on that first night. He moves with Cas as he thrusts to Deans cheeks. They squelch together, Cas thinks the noise is horrible but the feel is amazing, his cock hits the back of deans balls. The younger man is a wreck, he is gasping and moaning, trying to pull as much oxygen in as he can, his breathe is short and fast. He is grasping at the sheets now, pulling fistfuls into his hands. Cas is moaning, the noise of them together is intoxicating. 

Cas can smell sex all around them. Deans cock is slick in his hand, hard and leaking, he runs his finger over the seam, Deans hand joins his tail on Cas’s hip, pulling him further into him. Cas is so close, just a few more thrusts and he is coming, coming all over the back of deans legs. His ears ring, he hears Dean cry out, warm come hitting is hand. He jerks Dean through his orgasm as he is rutting into his ass. 

Dean is oversensitive and wrecked when Cas looks at him, his hand lazily stroking dean who shivers through the touches. He knows if he keeps doing this Dean will be hard again soon, he knows heats heat is coming. He stops with one last jerk. Dean whimpers at the loss, He slumps back into Cas. They are sticky and wet.

Cas gets up, running to the bathroom for a wet cloth. He wipes dean and himself over, throwing the cloth at Dean. The younger man looks horrified, before throwing it on the floor, Cas descends into tired laughs. He is hit with a Dean, the blond flies at him, pinning him down. He digs his fingers into Cas’s ribs.

‘Mercy, please….please Dean…De…Dean stop’ Cas can’t catch his breath enough to form words. Deans stops, his fingers resting on Cas’s neck. He places a few small kisses there and snuggles down into the older man’s chest. 

Cas kisses the top of Deans head, his arms around the catboy. He falls asleep in no time at all. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

John Winchester is a man who does not want to be found. 

Cas is somewhat of an expert on the subject of missing fathers, his own father disappeared long before his mother died. He has a motel crew of siblings, both half and full. He searched for years through high school hoping to find his dad. Turns out that time was wasted, three years after a search full of dead ends and false leads his dad turned up on their doorstep. Four children and a new born in tow. Cas became a father to his brothers and sisters over night, he became an adult. 

The search for Sammy is proving more difficult that Cas thought, he can’t find any traces of a John Winchester after 1998, it is like he existed, then just didn’t. There is no coverage of the house fire that killed young mother, Mary Winchester. No notification of the Winchesters even having a second son. Cas found one blurry picture of a man which Dean says is John and a young boy, with floppy brown hair and brown eyes, breaking into a chain of suburban houses, drug stores, and a hotel. The newspaper report thinks the same man was responsible for the murder of two men and a rash of fraudulent credit cards. There was another picture of the man, four years ago. This time he was covered in blood, the young boy wasn’t with him. The report gives Cas a place to start looking for John and to hopefully find Sam. Grand Junction, Colorado.

Cas thinks it is time for a road trip.


	4. The way we kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is in heat.

Cas never thought he would miss seeing his postman and that god awful weather reporter. 

The telly is on when he runs downstairs to grab two glasses of water and some toast. The reporter is gesturing dramatically to the cold front, his hair is combed over and his pronunciation wrong. Cas shakes his head turning the telly off, he gathers the post. He nearly burns the toast. His arms are piled high with letters, bills and packages. He rescues the toast just in time, he plates it up as he opens the smallest parcel.

A pair of pink satin panties. Complete with a black bow and lace over the waist line.

Dean has been addicted to internet shopping since he discovered it, Cas is just glad he has a well-paid job. Being a translator for dead language pays well, he is one of only 15 people in the world to speak sure a wide range of language, he knows everything from Greek to Klingon. 

The second parcel is wrapped in sky blue paper; a blue bird flies across the wrapping, Cas knows it is books, Dean, since discovering Cas’s collection has taken it on himself to earn some money to buy his own. He got a job, just a paper route but it pays for his books and the rest he is saving in a tin under his and Cas’s bed. 

The third package is long and thin. He shake it, it is addressed to both him and Dean. A surge of happiness rushes through him. He can’t help but think their Names sound good together. Castiel E. Milton and Dean Winchester. If he was a seventh grade girl he would be drawing a heart around their names. He makes his way upstairs balancing the package, plate and glasses. He shakes the boring brown parcel, not much sound just a shuffle of paper against paper. Upon opening it a silver Vibrator falls out on to the bed.  
Deans new toy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Deans heat hit three days ago. The two lovers have barely left the bedroom since. The whole room smells like sex, a window is cracked open, Cas thinks anyone who walks past will hear the noises Dean is making, the whimpers and moans. Dean is incoherent, his words a jumbled mess.

Cas is inside of Dean, his cock and three fingers are opening him up. 

The morning started with Dean straddling Cas, easing himself down on to his cock, hole open from the butt plug the older man slipped in before falling asleep last night. Cas saw the black plug lay on the floor, surrounded by clothes, clothes which are torn and ripped, Dean was unable to control himself so desperate for Cas.

The younger boy rode Cas for an hour, he had snapped a cock ring on Cas before he woke up. Dean wants to keep Cas hard, use him as a toy, he has him pinned to the bed, legs pressed down by his hands, he isn’t allowing Cas to get any friction, nothing to help him fuck into Dean. His back is arched, his nipples hard and red, Cas thinks Dean must have been playing with them before he rode Cas. The blond comes over Cas, bending himself over to lap up his own come. 

He releases his hold on Cas allowing the older man to fuck into him, He bounces with every thrust, fingers teasing his nipples, a smile on his face. His moans are loud, he fills the room with them.

‘More please. I need more Cas’ Dean begs, his fingers reaching back for his ass, Cas feels one circle to rim, he pushes in slowly, Deans own slickness guiding the digit. 

‘My cock not enough for you, Kitten. Your greedy hole needs more?’ Dean nods, his finger searching for his prostate, he bucks forward as he finds it, left hand slapping down on Cas’s chest, giving himself support to fuck down. ‘What do you need? You are going to have to tell me.’

‘Need more…Cas…I need something else, Fingers. Need to come.’

Cas grabs Deans wrist preventing him from fucking himself ‘But kitten you just came, surely you can’t need to come again’ Dean nods, he is pouting at Cas, clenching his muscles around him. ‘Well if you really need something…’

‘Yes, I need. Need more Cas’

‘…Well then I guess you need another cock!’ Dean throws his head back with a moan, as Cas punctuates every word with a thrust.

Cas reaches for the silver vibrator which is lay on the bedside table. ‘Turn round for me kitten, I need to see that pretty hole swallow up another cock’ Dean pushes himself of Cas’s cock, sinking back down as soon as his back is facing the older man.

Deans hole is red, it tightens perfectly on Cas’s cock, he eases a finger in, Dean is soaked. His wetness is dribbling down his thighs. Dean takes the finger in with little resistance, Cas’s cock jumps at the feel of something beside it. Dean in moaning like a virgin being touched for the first time. The second finger slides in just as easily. Cas scissors the Kits hole, Dean is begging for more, his sentences interrupted my Cas’s cock hitting is sweet spot. The boy is close, his neck is flushed and his cock is bobbing up and down, the head is leaking precome. The third finger stretches Dean wide. He moans low and deep, the sound echoes through Cas’s head.

Cas pulls out a finger at a time, he teases Deans rim, pushing fingers back in. The boy begs for more, the vibrator slides in easily. Cas fucks it in, he pushes it in time with his thrusts. When the vibrations start, Dean grabs his neck, the young boy bounces on Cas’s lap, taking in every inch of both cocks.

Deans comes twice, Cas fucks him through the first orgasm, he feels rather than sees the orgasm. He feels how the boys pretty little hole clenches round his cock, Milking him for his seed. He hears Dean gasp out his name, A whispered plea into his ear, Deans arms are tight round his neck as he bounces in time to Cas’s thrusts. The vibrator is set on low. The pulsations ripple over Cas’s cock, he knows the toy is sat right on Deans prostate, with every thrust he pushes the toy over his sweet spot. Dean is flushes and sweaty, moisture dripping off his nose, his head is thrown back, neck exposed for Cas to mark and kiss.

The second orgasm has Dean collapsing back into Cas, his hips uselessly pushing forward, come is covering his belly and thighs. He reaches down to snap the cock ring off. The vibrator is still going, still sending waves through both men. Dean is sobbing now, his hands clenching in Cas’s hair as the older man fucks into him, he thrusts twice more before coming in Deans ass, The Kit cries out as he feels Cas’s seed inside him, the toy is too much. Cas reaches down, he taps two fingers just under Dean ribs, the younger boy kneels up. His fingers find Deans ass and the toy, he eases it out, turning the vibrations off. 

Come dribbles out of Deans hole, unbelievably his cock is still hard. He is fucked out and over sensitive. Pulling out is followed by a deliciously filthy squelching sound. Cas manoeuvres the two of them, Dean on his back. 

Cas’s hands are on Deans calves, he pushes the boys legs up over his head.

‘Hold them there kitten, I want to see how full you are.’

Dean feels exposed, he is leaking come, his hole has been used, he knows he still needs more, that he is so wet, he can feel himself getting wetter from Cas’s inspection.

‘Look at your pretty hole Dean, so fucked out, yet still begging for more.’ Dean whines as Cas fingers his hole, he fucks the digit in, he pulls out tortuously slow, Dean can feel every move he makes. ‘Still so tight for me, if all this come,’ He pauses, Cas pulls his finger out, he brings the come covered appendage to Deans lips, the Kits happily suck it down ‘wasn’t dripping out of you, you would never be able to tell I just fucked you kitten.’ 

With his wet finger he circles Deans perky nipples, hard and tempting. He rolls the nub between his fingers, a pinch brings a sudden gasp out the boy. Cas is kissing his way over   
Deans cock, lapping up precome and come. Dean tastes amazing, he is intoxicating. Cas could do this for hours.

He pushes the Kits legs further over his shoulders, nearly bending him in two. His hole is perfectly displayed, perfectly used. He kisses his way round the opening, his tongue flicking against tight muscle and pucker skin. He inhales the come dripping out of his lover. His fingers hold Dean open uselessly. He licks a stripe from dean hole to his balls, tongue teasing the seam over them. Dean is struggling to stay still, he wants to fuck back on Cas’s mouth, he wants the other mans tongue inside him, he wants to taste Cas in his own mouth.

Cas’s breathe is warm over his hole, he blows every the wet skin, he kisses his way over Deans thighs sucking up every drop of come and juice. The younger mans hands a tangled in the sheets, his back arched with pleasure. Cas nibbles the crease of his ass, the sensitive skin sends sparks shooting up Deans spin, he can’t stop the moan that falls out of his mouth, his voice is wrecked, gruff and aching. He shouts as Cas finally tongues his ass. Cas’s flat tongue wipes over his hole, he laps the come that dribbles out of the boy. He flicks his tongue against the pucker. Pushing inside he hears dean call his name, beg for him not to stop, deans hand is on his head, pushing him closer to his ass, his nose hits his skin. He has dean open on his tongue. He probes around searching for his come before he sucks.   
Dean comes with a Scream. 

He shakes, he comes dry, his body has nothing left to give. Cas fucks his ass until painful pinches are running through him. His legs flop on to the bed, they wrap around Cas’s waist. 

Cas captures Deans lip in his mouth, his lips are wet from his tongue, Deans voice catches with the tenderness of the kiss. It turns filthy as Cas bites his lip, tongue dominating Deans, he tastes Cas inside his mouth, he greedily pulls him closer. The kisses turn soft and chaste, lips pressing together, breathe being shared.

Dean is half asleep, Cas spooned around him, an arm on his chest another under his head, hands held together, when he hears the confession. The older man places a dry kiss on his neck, he squeezes Dean tight.

‘I love you, Kitten’


	5. Hand In Hand Is the Only Way To Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean embark on a quest to find John.

After weeks of searching Cas finally has a place. Rockford, Illinois.

A man was arrested three weeks ago, one matching John’s description. The original report says he had a child with him, a boy of fourteen years. Cas hopes they are still in town. 

Johns charges got dropped, corruption of evidence. Cas thinks the young boy might just have something to do with that. He knows John wasn’t the perfect father. From what Dean has told him, he was trained to fight and to kill. John was convinced that the person who killed their mother was still out there. They would have create their own justice, Dean was trained in hand to hand combat, despite being only four when he was taken way, he learnt a lot in the six months after his mother died. 

His last lead was dead. He could find anything. It appears that John went underground again, disappearing for the best part of four years. He was arrested on yet another murder charge, a man who had reported is credit card details stolen just a week before was brutally slain in his own house. The police found one set of prints, half a cigarette and a crudely drawn map to the motel just off the highway. 

Cas isn’t sure what they will find, if Dean will even want to know what his father has been doing all these years. If John will even accept Dean when he sees what he is. He wants to protect Dean but he will not take away his chance to find his father, against all his better judgement he goes to wake the Kit.

Two hours later Dean is awake, alert and jittery in the front seat of his car.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They had driven right on through the night, Dean dozing in the passenger’s seat. Cas offered him the back seat but he insisted he wasn’t sleeping, he was cat napping, he laughed to himself as he said it. Cas was glad they were at the lights, it gave him and excuse to lean over and kiss him. Dean tasted of M&Ms, he had eaten a whole family sized bag to himself. Cas’s lips glided over Deans soft, wet lips, his forehead wrinkled as Deans tail wraps around him. He kisses Deans nose before pulling away with the angry beep of a horn.

The diner was small, a local pit stop. Dean orders milkshake and a burger; he picks at his food, separating it into smaller bits, seemingly orderless piles of food. He eats half a pile at a time, looking round the diner, hunched over his food. Cas knows he is nervous, he feels Dean twitch, pressed close against Cas. The older man ordered pancakes with bacon. He lets Dean steal pieces of his bacon and dip them in syrup. 

Under the hat Deans ears are pricked, twitching against the material, Cas can see the material flutter with the movements. He loops an arm round Deans waist, hand finding bare skin, stroking the warm patch. Dean inches closer to Cas, his hand coming to rest on Cas’s thigh.

They pass through hundreds of diners on their way to Illinois, each with only slight variations on the others. Sometimes Cas will find a Wal-Mart, stocking up on food, deferring on their path, finding a secluded spot where they can sit, get some fresh air and just be. He prefers driving just before dawn and through the day; they sleep when they can catch it, cuddled up together in the back seat. It’s too small for two grown men, if the weather is nice, they sleep under the stars.

Tonight the sky is clear, Cas has laid down a couple of sleeping bags. Made a fire, living with Gabe and Luc taught him many useful, if slightly illegal things. He shows Dean how to cook marshmallows, roasting them until they are gooey. 

The two men trade lazy kisses under the night sky. Shivers that have nothing to do with the cold wrack Deans body. Both men are hard, naked in their joined sleeping bags. They are content to just share kisses for now, laying side by side, legs tangled together. Dean tastes like marshmallows, sweet and perfect. His tongue is soft and wet under Cas’s. Both men have their eyes open, Deans half lidded with desire, Cas gazes at him lovingly. He wants all of this, he wants Dean so completely. He feels Deans hand stroke his face, petting him as Cas pulls him closer.

Cas turns Deans round, his back to Cas’s chest. He is wet as a finger slips to his ass. Dean mewls, stuttering out his words as Cas touches him, he strokes over the puckered skin. Slipping a finger inside, teasing the rim. He fucks Dean with his finger; the Kit has one arm underneath himself the other on Cas’s ass pulling him closer. Dean is tight around his second finger, he hasn’t been inside Dean for a few days, and life living out of a car hasn’t given them much chance to do this. They rut against each other most nights. And Dean is a terrible distraction on the road. He will blow Cas as he drives, sloppy, wet blows jobs. Moaning around Cas’s cock, his fingers buried inside himself. Cas wishes they were at home still. His bed calls for him, he longs to be able to take Dean whenever he likes. Tonight is the only real time they will have together. Tomorrow they arrive in Rockford.  


He scissors Deans hole. The younger boy moans, pushing back for more. He presses closer to dean, his cock hitting the crease of Deans ass. He is whimpering now, fucking back onto Cas’s fingers. He finds Deans prostate, burying his neck in Deans he strokes over the sweet spot.

Cas can smell the burning embers of the small fire, the flames cast a shadow over Dean, the boy is beautiful. Wrecked on only Cas’s fingers, his hips grinding backwards, trying to get more. He jerks as Cas bites his neck, claiming Dean as his own. The younger boy is littered in hickeys and bites. Cas knows Dean loves them, he saw the boy checking himself out in the mirror, fingers dancing over the bite mark on his hip. He will bare his neck for Cas, a perfect gesture of submission. He trusts Cas completely.  
Cas brings his soaked fingers to Deans mouth, the kit moans around them as he tastes himself. He always goes wild for the taste of himself over Cas’s body. His tail wraps around Cas’s leg Cas slides into Dean, rocking forward only slightly, letting Dean adjust to him. 

They fuck spooned together, Cas fucking with slow deep strokes, his thrusts timed with words of praise. He kisses every spot he can reach, fingers lay on Deans nipples, drawing lazy circles around the erect nubs. He blows air over Deans ears, he mewls, pleasure coursing through him.

Cas can feel the heat building in his belly, Dean is clenching around him, trying to keep him inside. He knows Dean is close. A mantra of ‘mineminemine’ falls from his lips, whispered pleas for more. Cas comes with one final thrust, his orgasm seeps through his body. Dean comes only seconds later, the feel of Cas’s own orgasm triggering his. He grabs the older man’s arm, leaving a perfect handprint.

Cas stays inside Dean, sheathed inside the kit. He feels Dean relax, body worn out, his hand loosens his grip on Cas. A few sleepy mumbles later and he is gone. Cas falls into a light sleep, alert for any signs of danger. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Morning broke. Dean was still asleep, curled up against him. Tail wrapped round his waist. Cas wakes the boy with kisses. They both taste of morning, breath smelling. Cas doesn’t care he just wants to get lost in Dean.

They finally make it to the Car. Cas found a small pond to wash in. Dean had caught three fish for their breakfast, but not before they had fucked in the cool water. Dean hiked up Cas’s body, arms tight around his neck, bouncing on his cock. 

The road out is bumpy, Dean sings along to the radio. He is loud and out of tune, Cas pushes the fur back on his tail, the Kit pokes his tongue out, snatching his tail back, he straightens the fur, before ware fully placing it back in Cas’s Lap. 

Cas turns off, they are getting close to John.

Last night, as Dean lay asleep cuddled up in the sleeping bags, Cas hand a phone call from a Man. His voice was gruff.

‘Looking for the Winchesters will cause you nothing but trouble boy.’ The man spoke with not even a hello.

‘With all due respect Sir, I need to find then’

‘Well don’t say I didn’t warn you.’ The voice grumbled, Cas heard shuffling the phone hitting a wall, various insults being thrown his way. The man takes his time, Cas shuffles back into the sleeping bag, Dean attaching himself to his side. He is like an octopus. Cas smooth’s down his hair, fingers running over the top of his ears. The man finally picks up the phone ‘Boy I sure hope you know what you are doing, You are a friends of Deans?’ He doesn’t give Cas chance to answer, he just starts talking again. ‘I don’t know why I trust you. You could be lying, but for your sake you better hope you aren’t. John doesn’t take kindly to people fucking around with his family’  
Cas is at a loss for words ‘I understand sir, I…’

‘Save it feathers, I don’t want to hear it. John, as from the last I heard of him is hiding out in a cabin, Cherry Valley, Rockford. There are two lakes, if you hit the bigger one, the one on a map you have gone too far. You say you are already in Illinois?’

‘Yes sir, I found the arrest warrant.’

‘Damn it John!’ The man sighs, ‘Right tell him, when you see him, Bobby is coming to kick his ass.’

‘Sir, I’m not sure…’

‘No boy that wasn’t a question, you tell him, got that?’

‘Yes sir.’

‘Is that all? Its ass o’clock in the morning, I need my sleep.’

‘Yes Sir, thank you. You…You have no idea what this means to Dean, to both of us.’

‘Yeah, yeah. Cut it with the emotional crap, just keep Dean safe. That boy has been through enough.’ The phone call was cut off; Cas was left holding his phone, battery flashing. Dean woke as Cas struggled to get comfortable.

‘Cas?’ The older man hushes him, his hand cupping Deans jaw.

‘Everything is okay kitten, go back to sleep,’ he hopes Dean won’t ask questions, he just wants tonight for them, without anything hanging over their heads. He places a chaste kiss on Deans brow. The boy purrs into the touch.

‘Who was on the phone?’

‘Dean’ Cas sighs, ‘it was no one important.’

‘Cas lies, Cas lying to Dean.’

‘No kitten, never. I just…It was a man called Bobby. He says going to John will cause trouble. He knew you’

‘Uncle Bobby’ Deans ears perk up, he smiles, Cas thinks this is right thing to do. He promised Dean but a knot forms in his gut anyway. ‘He knew where Sammy is?’

‘Yeah we have a location, we can start looking tomorrow,’ Cas smiles, a sad little thing, it never quite reaches his eyes. Deans tail has curled around Cas, the touch gives him comfort. He thinks it should be the other way around, Cas comforting Dean, reassuring him it will be alright. Dean accepts his answer nodding softly; he places an excited kiss on Cas’s lips, wet and over far too quickly. The boy settles down to sleep with a yawn.

‘Dean?’ Cas asks, he thinks the boy is asleep, he is so incredibly beautiful. Freckles shimmering across his skin, lashes fluttering as he sleeps. ‘I hope this works out. I hope this makes you happy,’ he brushes an eyelash from his cheek. ‘I love you. I love you so much kitten.’ Cas gathers the boy to his chest, clutching him close.

As he his falling asleep wrapped in the scent of Dean he thinks he hears the kit whisper.

‘I love you too Cas’


	6. Not Broken in Pieces Like Hated Little Meeces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip comes to an end, families are reunited and accusations fly.

Led Zeppelins Ramble On plays on the radio, Dean has it to a near ear splitting volume.

The traffic is awful, an accident three miles away blocking up the highway. Cas thinks he should have turned off when he got the chance. Dean is antsy, jittery with excitement and worry. His leg bounces up and down. He hums with the music, Taps his fingers with no rhythm on the dashboard.

Cas’s belly rumbles, they were delayed yesterday. Weather making it impossible to drive. A storm ripped through the state. The motel room was cold and rank, the only think they had available. For breakfast was some suspicious looking bacon and half a mouldy orange. They left as quickly as they could, a middle age man was eying up Dean, there was a hooker in the lobby and two screaming children, one was smoking, she couldn’t have been older that ten. Cas hightailed it out of there, intending to stop for breakfast.

They hit the traffic four hours ago.

Dean is bored, he has been drawing shapes on the window for the past half an hour. They have played eye spy and I have never, Dean was awful at both games. His tail swings dejectedly. He has read through the book he brought. He picked up a battered copy of The Odyssey in a seconds hand book shop in Missouri. The book is missing half its back page, notes litter the pages. Dean is enthralled, his eye barely leave the pages. He made a little disappointed noise when he finished it, he wanted more. Flicking back to the front, turning the book over and around, as if more pages would magically appear. The radio is getting fuzzy and Cas is just as bored. His finger stroke casually over Deans inner thigh.

He doesn’t realise what he is doing until a hand grabs his. He feels Deans hard cock through his jeans. The boy is straining against the denim. 

‘Cas, need you’

‘Kitten we are driving.’

‘Not moving’ Dean points out, Cas laughs, agreeing with the boy. He tries to explain why they can’t just have sex now.  
Dean nods seeming to accept the answer. He is quiet for a few minutes, palming himself through his jeans. Cas should have stopped him when he started to inch closer to him. His tail curled round his leg, teasing over skin, he slips it under Cas’s shirt, tickling over his hip bones.  
He slips closer to Cas, the seat creeks under his movement. Dean had his jeans undone, his cock straining against pretty panties, a small wet patch forms on them. Cas wants to taste, to push Dean into the back seat and have his way with the disobedient kit. 

Dean unbuttons Cas’s jeans, he slowly slides the zip down, he kisses Cas’s neck, wet kisses, his tongue dancing over bare skin. He slips his hand into Cas’s slacks, hand wrapping around his cock, jerking him off. Cas shifts his hips, opening his legs wider, he shimmies his hips, slacks sliding over the curve of his ass.

Dean bends down, mouthing Cas over the fabric. Cas’s cock jerks in interest, the warm mouth feels amazing. He watches the traffic ahead of him, car horns beep all around him. Deans touch is electric. 

Taking Cas’s cock out he licks a stripe down the hard member, his own hips gravitating into the seat. He runs his tongue slowly up the length of Cas's cock and then back down again. Teasing his cock with kitten licks to the head. He watches as Dean sucks a drop of precome from his leaking tip. His right hand lays on Deans head, petting his hair. The boy purrs into the touch, he has one of his own hands wrapped around his cock, white panties sitting under his cock. Dean has a devilish gleam his eyes as he blows over the tip of Cas’s cock.

Cas’s knuckles turn white, he smells cherry and exhaust fumes. Dean suckles at his cock, teasing him to the edge, his hips thrust up into Deans mouth as the boy massages his balls. He feels a spit slick finger circle the base of his cock. The kit moans around his cock, Cas watches Dean as he pumps his own dick, precome spilling over his hand. The boy moans around Cas’s dick, his tongue lapping at the ridge of his cock head. Cas’s hand tightened in Deans hair.

Dean sucks Cas down, deep throating his partner as Cas moans out. He watches, through half lidded eyes as Deans cock thrust into his own palm, come coating his pale skin. 

Cas feels heat boil in his cock, his balls drawing up as Dean sucks him down, tongue curling round his head. Come coated fingers sweeping across his balls. Dean pulls off just as Cas comes, splattering the boys’ mouth with his come. Dean jerks him through his orgasm, sucking his own fingers clean, tongue swiping at his mouth, tasting Cas.

Dean is flushed, freckles stood strong against his skin. His eyes are dark, he giggles as Cas kisses the taste of himself out of Deans mouth. Cas kisses Dean until he is dizzy with the need for air. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He is wrecked, his shirt is askew, hair sex rumpled, his soft cock hangs out of his pants. He has come splattered on his waistband, a slowly spreading wet patch on his crotch. Dean looks perfect, he too is wrecked, his chest heaves, cock tucked back into his panties a drop of come still on his cheek. As Cas reaches over to get it, Dean sneaks kisses on to his neck, sucking a small hickey into his collar bone. Cas’s finger extends towards Dean, come threatening to drip off. Dean seals his pink lips around the come stained digit, sucking it into his mouth; Cas feels his cock twitch uselessly. 

A horn beeps behind him; a woman is shaking her head at the two men. Dean winks at her as Cas finally has room to drive off. Dean falls asleep within ten minutes, little snores join the rumble of the engine. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The sun is setting; no light breaches the vast canopy of leaves. Cas hears the rustling of leaves. He knows it could be only a rabbit or a deer. He feels watched. He has twice caught eyes of brown watching them. No animal has eyes like that. He keeps Dean close, tucked into his side. The kit is wary, ears pricked, searching around for danger. 

A bird flies over head, the squawk causes Cas to jump, he hears the sound of feet, another set definitely not belonging to him or Dean. He stills, hand pressed to Deans chest. The younger boy freezes ears flattening to his head, he hisses, a low growl vibrating in his chest. 

Scanning the area shows no signs of danger, they wait. Nothing. Complete silence. Cas indicates for them to move forward, hand linked with Deans.

They search of another hour, Cas’s watch had broken, his cell signal scrabbled, battery drained. This is how every horror movie starts; Cas thinks if they die out here no one will ever know.

They find the cabin, a small wooden building obscured in the dense vegetation. A small pond sits nearby. Idyllic juxtaposition to the dark. Two ducks are resting on the water, a natural fountain trickles down causing ripples to dance across the water. He sees fish swimming in the pond, a small frog in the undergrowth. 

Admiring the pond, he drops his guard. 

‘Sammy’ Dean chirps, a smile spreads across his face; teeth glistening in the sun, grip is tight on Cas’s hand. Cas turns suddenly, A boy stands three feet away. Tall, lank brown hair. He has a gun pointed at them, trained on Dean.

‘Who are you?’ Sam demands, gun level with Deans nose. 

‘Sammy…’

‘Who are you!?’ 

‘I Dean, I’m your big brother’ Dean answers his smile falling from his face.

‘No! No you aren’t. Dean is dead.’

‘Sam, Its true’ Cas chimes in, his voice steady despite the fear he feels. The young boy looks scared, his finger inching towards the trigger.

‘No it’s not, Dean…Dean is…’

‘Sam.’ A voice shouts out, full of authority. It interrupts Sam, they boy has lowered his gun; he stares straight at Dean, questions flickering through his eyes. ‘Who’s there?’  
An older man stands in the doorway, supported by a crutch. He too has a gun trained at them

‘He says he’s Dean, but he can’t be, Deans dead. Right Dad? He’s dead?’ Sam sounds like he is about to break, his teenage voice cracks on the last word. Dean whimpers, he is by Sams side in an instant. His arm wrapped round his little brother. Petting his hair, the youngest Winchester, clings to his brother, sobbing.

John takes in the sight of his two children, Cas watches John. His hands tremble as the gun falls to his side, he swallows. ‘You better come in boys.’

\-------------------------------------------

This has got to be the most god awful coffee Cas has ever drunk, it’s too bitter yet too sweet at the same time. It tastes like soap and gone off peppers. He places the mug on the side table. Glancing around the room he sees guns laying in pieces, fishing tackle left by the door, two pairs of mud caked boots and a small telly playing Dr Sexy. 

The silence is awkward, broken only by Sams occasional sniffles. John faffs around in the kitchen, taking his time. Cas sees him through the partition. He is on the phone, hushed angry voices echo through the cabin. Dean is nervously playing with his tail, pressed close to Cas’ side. He is shaking as Cas cups his cheek, Dean turns to face him. He needs physical contact to ground him, he always looks surprised when Cas touches him, full of affection, gentle and soothing. The kit curls closer to Cas, tucking his legs under himself. 

He nuzzles into Cas’s touch. 

John watches from the doorway. He is shocked to see Dean alive, well even. The man with him is careful with his son; he thinks this is Deans owner. He knows what happens to Kits, he knew when he sold Sam. He never thought he would have to face up to his mistake. He thought Sam would go, the boy was tainted, and he was dangerous. The best place for him would be the lab; they would keep him safe or destroy him if he got out of control. Dean was never meant to go; he was always such a good boy, quiet, eager to follow Johns orders. The perfect little solider. 

Ellen had given him hell when she had found out what he had done. She had taken Sam away from him. He spent the best part of five years drunk. Moving from town to town, state to state. He came back one day after seeing a kit and its owner, the kit was tiny, no bigger than Ash. He stood in the corner of the room all night, being used by his owner and his friends. John was disgusted. He jumped the man as he left the bar. Drunk off his ass, barley able to stand. The little kit was struggling under his owners weight. The owner throwing insults his way. The man stood, wobbling back on his feet, he backhanded the kit, sending it flying into a fall. The boy didn’t stand again, lying in a crumpled pile on the floor. The man grabbed his body, forcing him against the wall, his cock hanging out of his pants. He striped the kit. John couldn’t watch, he lept in to action, holding the man to knife point. He plunged the ridged edge into the brunette, pulling it out and wiping it on the discarded toga. John picked up the Kit. He could feel his bones through his skin. For the first time in years he was sober. He drove for two days straight leaving Seattle as a dot in his rear view mirror.

Two days later he was back at The Roadhouse, a terrified tit in the backseat and five years’ worth of apologise to make.

Cas waits patiently for John to reemerge. Sam has taken to questioning Dean. He flings out questions, quicker than anyone can think to answer them. The boy is curious. He watches Dean and Cas, eyes carefully trained on their every movement. Cas is under no illusion that they are welcome here. Maybe Sam wants to believe but John is frosty. He dominates in every way. A hand on Sams shoulder, hand shake strong and bone crunching. He pays little attention to Dean instead he watches Cas.  
Sam is halfway through a question, one about how Dean is, when John interrupts.

‘Castell’ purposely mispronouncing his name, ‘when did you buy Dean?’

‘Excuse me?’

‘You heard me, how long have you had my boy? How long has he belonged to you?’

‘Mr Winchester, Dean doesn’t belong to anyone.’ Cas faces the man, letting their eyes meet, he is not going to let John make insinuations about them.

‘Dean and Cas together. Dean lives with Cas, I ran and Cas gave me fish sticks. He lets me watch Star Trek, on laptop.’ Dean nods, like that will convince John that Cas is good to Dean, that it will stop whatever plan he has to steal his son back. Cas knows he has one, his first look at Cas gave it away. 

‘Dean,’ John sighs, he drops his pretence, fingers taught on his forehead ‘this man’ he spits. ‘You don’t have to defend him; I won’t let him hurt you.’  
Cas tightens his grip on Deans hand, a bad move. John is out of his seat in an instant, gun trained at Cas’s face. The air cracks with tension, Cas stands tall, he will not let John make him feel guilty for this. Deans hand is still linked with his.

‘Dad, stop!’ Sam shouts the first words he has spoken to his father since they entered the cabin. His eyes red rimmed, he looks exhausted, he stumbles as he makes his way over to John. Snatching the gun from his father. ‘They have done nothing wrong, if you bothered to listen, to see what Dean had to say you would understand.’ Sam sighs, standing next to Dean they look undeniably a like, Sam has that same stubborn streak, jaw jutted out, head up. Deans tail curls around Sams wrist, his little brother smiles at him. ‘I am going to bed dad, you do the same and tomorrow, tomorrow we will talk like civilized adults, no guns. We will listen to Dean and you will explain why you let me think my brother was dead for fourteen years.’ Sam picks up the gun and abandoned bottle of Jack, disappearing to the back of the cabin; he comes back arms full of blankets.

‘The sofa pulls out into a bed, it catches a little but it’s quite comfortable.’ Sam smiles, small and tired. He seems to breathe both of them in, throwing his arms around Dean and then Cas ‘I’m glad you are back Dean. Thank you Castiel’

\---------------------------------------------------------

They shouldn’t be doing this, John is in the next room, Sam down the hall. Dean begs him, he needs something to fill him up. He is hurt and happy and sad. He whines at Cas, he is on his stomach, ass raised. He doesn’t bother to take off his panties, he opens himself up, fucks himself back on three fingers, white silk to the side, he is biting his fist, humping the bed. Moans are choked back, his skin is flushed, and sweat runs down his spine.

Cas watches as Dean opens himself up, He leans down, whispering into Deans ear, ‘look at you, you are so beautiful kitten, just begging to be filled. Is that what you want Dean, to be fucked?’ Cas wants him, he wants to be inside Dean. Prove to him, to John that they aren’t something which can be brought. Dean is his because of choice, and Cas is just as much his. 

‘Please, please Cas, I need you’ 

‘You will have to be quite, you can do that right? If you make a noise I will have to stop.’

‘I will Cas, I promise, please’

‘Okay kitten, are you ready for me?’

Dean nods, he fucks his fingers in twice more. They glisten in the light as he pulls them out. His Fists clench into the bed sheets as Cas slides into him, he doesn’t bother to remove his sweatpants. He kisses Dean neck, sucking a raspberry bruise into his skin, just below his hairline, perfectly visible. Dean fucks upwards, ass snapping against Cas’s cock.

He whines as Cas thrusts in, deep and long. He fucks Dean hard, skin slapping together. His hand is over Deans mouth, he catches all his moans and pleas on his hand. Dean is clenching around him, Cas breathes into his neck. 

‘Cas’ Dean whispers hips following Cas back, wanting more.

‘Hush kitten, I got you.’

‘Need more, more please.’ His words followed by little hitches of breath and half-stifled groans, Dean has one hand under himself, trying to jerk himself off.  
Cas pulls Dean up by his hips, slipping a hand over the panties, silk tickles his hand, he gabs the boys cock, jerking him. Dean comes over his fist with a choked back sob. Heat curls in Cas’s belly as the boy’s hole flutters around his cock, he pulls out of Dean before he can come. 

The kit is on his knees sucking Cas down, tongue flicking the head of his cock, he moans around Cas. Dean works his mouth over Cas’s cock. The older man’s hand rests on his neck, stroking over the bite mark. Dean deep throats him swallowing around his cock. His hands grabs Cas’s cloth covered ass, Cas comes with a whimper of Deans name, the kit swallows him down. He rocks up to Cas’s mouth sealing his lips over Cas’s they share a filthy kiss. Cas can taste himself in Dean mouth, his tongue flicks against Deans, the younger man moans in his mouth, slotting their hips together thrusting against him.

Cas pushes them down on to the bed, springs squeak beneath them. He sees Deans eyes droop as they kiss lazily. They breathe each other in, lips barely touching. Cas falls asleep on top of Dean. His sweatpants halfway down his ass, covers pulled over his shoulder.

A pair of hazel eyes watches the two boys fall asleep, woken by the stifled grunts and moans. Gun prepped, an empty bottle of Jack lies in the doorway.

\-------------------------------------------------  
Cas is woken by shouting.

John sits at the small table, head in his hands.

‘One night dad, one night! That is all you had to stay sober for. We have got Dean back. You are going to push him away.’  
Dean fusses, his tail tucked under himself. He knows his family are fighting. Cas pets his head, running his hand over his shoulder, calming the young man back into a fitful sleep. It won’t be long till he wakes. Cas hopes Sam and John have finished arguing by then. 

‘Sam. That man, he owns Dean, you don’t know what…’

‘No Dad, this time you listen to me.’ Sam sighs, pulling out a chair flopping down in a way which only teenagers seem to be able to accomplish. ‘I know enough. I know exactly what happens to kits. I have seen Eddie, he can write now, he told me everything. Dean is in love with Castiel, I don’t know if it’s some sort of homophobia or just you being a dick, but get over it. I will not lose my brother again because of you. You told me he was dead. You let me believe it for years; I blamed myself every day, now he is here. He is happy, safe and alive.’ Sam sighs, he shakes himself as if the action would fling his memories out of his head. ‘Go and shower, I will make you breakfast, Wake Dean on your way through.’

Cas watches as John stands, surprised he takes orders off his son.

‘When did you become such a grown up, Sammy?’ John asks his words laced with sadness.

‘When you stopped being my dad and became nothing more than a drunken mess.’ Sam has his back to his father, his shoulders slumped in resignation. 

Cas shakes Dean awake, leaning down to whisper in his ear. His cat ears twitch, flicking Cas on his nose. Dean whines and pulls the blanket over his head. His tail is around Cas’s chest pushing him back onto the bed. Dean flips himself over, using Cas’s chest as a pillow. 

Cas shuts his eyes for a few moments. He hears a cough above his head, opening one eye he spies John. The man does not look impressed. His brow is furrowed, eyes a storm. Dean looks up too, his eyes sleepy. Dean smiles at his father before settling back down on Cas’s chest.

‘Sam says breakfast will be ready soon, we need the sofa.’ He turns without another look in their direction.

Sam is a good cook, the bacon is a little crisp, the eggs hard but it is edible, Cas enjoys the food in his empty stomach. Dean has no qualms about picking food of Cas’s plate. Cas is more nervous, John watches every move they both make, for a second Cas slips his arm around Deans chair, helping him get the ketchup out of the bottle. He hears John grumble at them, he looks up meeting brown eyes. Dean chirps out a thanks followed by a kiss to Cas’s cheek, John glares at him, hand resting on his belt, Cas thinks he probably has a gun hidden on his person. Dean fills the otherwise awkward silence with excited chatter to Sam. 

After breakfast Cas volunteers to wash up, giving the Winchesters time together. For the first time John looks at him with something other than hate. Dean slides up to him, arms around his waist asking if he is alright, he nods, fingers tapping against his hips, their secret signal for talk later, everything is okay now. Dean nods, he drops a kiss on top of Cas’s head. Sam however has a problem, he insists that Cas join them. He refuses to take no for an answer.

Cas ends up on the sofa, another mug of pepper coffee, his grip is tight on the mug. He doesn’t attempt to drink from it. He just stares into the milky depths. No one talks. It is silent, not a bird call or a rustle of leaves to be heard. 

Unsurprisingly it is John who breaks the silence with all the subtly of an earthquake. ‘How long have you been sleeping with my son, Castiel?’

‘Dad!’ Sam exclaims just as Dean says six months. Sam face plants into his palm, Dean looks straight at John, his ears facing forward, tail still and poised for attack. A blush spread across Cas’s cheeks, he feels his skin heat, embarrassment settling into his bones.

‘Sir, I…I love Dean, this isn’t what you think. I don’t own him. I didn’t ask this of him. He decided on his own.’

‘Cas is mine’ Dean chest is puffed out, proud and defiant.

‘He doesn’t know what he is doing. He needs to be with his family, he needs to be with us.’

‘With all due respect, Sir. Dean can make his own decisions.’

‘No he can’t, he is a child, and he has been locked away his whole life…’

‘Yes, which I recall is your fault. You let him go. You have no right to preach to…’

‘Stop! Please stop. Cas,’ Dean whimpers, he is scared, ears flat against his head, his body trembles with anger and worry. Cas reaches for Dean, only to be stepped away from. He feels his heart break, his face fall as Dean struggles to collect himself. Dean has been highly strung since Cas told him they had found a lead on his dad, nervous energy had no outlet, his emotions running wide, they explode out of him in a fit of angry words. ‘Stop fight. I don’t want it! Stop it now! I want Cas, I want home and Sammy and Dad. Please don’t.’

Dean is crying, one perfect tear slips down his cheek. He is being held up by Sam, his little brother has a hand on his shoulder. Dean leans into the heat. Cas steps forward, slowly as not to spook him. He reaches out a hand which Dean takes instantly, the boy collapses into his chest, hiccoughs racking his body. 

Cas pets his head, lips pressed into his hair ‘hush now, it’s okay kitten. I’m sorry we fought. I’m sorry.’ He rocks Dean as he falls to the floor. All his emotions spilling out through broken sobs. Cas see’s Sam usher his Dad out of the room.

He clings tighter to Dean, offering a save place in his arms, the boy climbs into his lap, legs crossed round his back. Words of loss tumble out of Deans mouth, he cries about   
Sammy, about his dad, about the lab. His worries slip though strong defences. 

‘Dean, kitten. It will be okay, no one will hurt you anymore. I love you. Sammy and your dad love you. We aren’t going away. I will keep you safe, I promise’

Dean sniffs his finger extended to Cas ‘Promise?’ He asks, Cas links fingers with his partner

‘I promise kitten.’ He kisses Dean head, the kit buries his face in Cas’s neck

They stay like that until Cas’s leg are dead underneath them. Dean has fallen asleep, his tears dried, breathing slow and steady. Cas stands, swaying a bit. He places dean on the sofa, covering the younger man with a blanket. He kisses his forehead, sweeping an eye lash off his cheek.

He goes to find John and Sam. John is sat on the back porch, he looks guilty. Cas settles down on the chair next to him, Sam leans against the rail, phone in his hand. He flings birds at blocks, him and Dean are truly brothers, Sam pulls the same face as Dean when he fails the level. Both boys are hopelessly addicted to the game.

‘We need to talk.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is the kit (The Felix Felidae) John found, he now lives with Ellen, he can't talk and is presumed dead by the authorities.


	7. I'll Show You in Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little down time with secrets being shared and life being lived.

They talk.

Cas tells the Winchesters about the storm, how Dean came to him. How Dean made a space for himself in Cas’s life. He explained Dean getting a job, just a small little thing, two shifts down at the local dairy place, Cas was old school friends with the owner, he knew about Dean, he even had a kit of his own. He showed Sam pictures of Dean asleep on top of the dryer, the first time Dean made pancakes and the mess afterwards, Cas even gets a laugh from John and finally he shows Deans family a picture of the kit playing in the pool with Samandriel and Inias. 

Cas explains how his dad is a deadbeat drunk, how he dropped of four children and a new born on seventeen year old Cas. How he ignored his children’s cries for help for years. He tells his story, the one he has only ever told Dean. He explains how he graduated college in two years, supporting a family in a tiny run down flat, with rot eating away at the floorboards and a drug den above them, how he worked every spare hour, did things he isn’t proud of to get where he is now. He sees John nod, he thinks he sees respect in his eyes. The older man only once glances at Cas, Sam, however, drinks in every scrap of information. He hungers for knowledge, for facts about anything and everyone. Cas thinks Sam and his eldest brother, Lucifer are alike, maybe not in looks but they could be the same side of a coin. 

John asks about his sons time in the lab, Cas won’t tell, that’s not his story. He knows Dean and John need to talk.

Dean wonders out to the back porch two hours later, his hair is sleep mussed and his voice tired. He drops down into Cas’s lap, snuggling into his warmth. Cas stiffens, he chances a look at John who is smiling at them, a small secret thing quickly replaced with a scowl. 

Dean shuffles in Cas’s lap trying to get comfortable. The kit is restful, peaceful. He dozes on Cas’s lap, content to let voices wash over him. 

Cas wakes as night has fallen, both him and Dean are curled around each other, settled in a wooden chair, it creeks with every move they make. A red blanket covers them, Dean has it pulled over his shoulders, Cas’s bare feet peek out of the end, his toes are cold with the night air. Cas wakes Dean, sleepy moans fall from his mouth as Cas talks to him. 

Dean nestles closer to Cas, his warm hands slip under his shirt, his nipples harden as cold air rushes over his tanned skin, Dean grunts in interest, one hand grabbing Cas’s right hand, slipping it in between his legs, tail holding it in place. 

‘Sleep well, kitten?’ Cas asks, a laugh held back. The kit is already bucking into his touch.

‘Yes. Cas need you’

‘Always so needy for me Dean.’

‘Yea…’ Dean breaks off with a gasp.

‘What if I said no?’

‘Please Cas need you.’

Dean is half hard; his cock twitches in interest as Cas palms him through the cotton sweatpants. His thumbs hooked over the waist band, he snaps it against Deans belly, the kit whines, chasing after Cas’s hand. 

The sound of crickets nearby echoes through the trees, drowned out by the creaking of the chair as Dean ruts against Cas. Dean gasps into Cas’s skin, head buried in his neck, legs around him, the chair allows him to gain friction. Slipping the sweat pants over the curve of Deans ass, Cas slides a cold finger over his crack, he feels wetness against the finger, Dean gasps as cold touches his hole, puckered skin clenches. 

Cas’s finger slips inside Dean, warming himself. Dean fucks back onto Cas’s finger, his grip tight on chair arms. He whines low in his throat an aborted plea swallowed as Cas slips in a second finger, scissoring the tight muscle. Deans ears twitch, blond hair tickling Cas’s neck, his ears lie forward slightly, relaxed and trusting. 

Cas stretches Dean with one hand and the other he unbuttons his pants, hard denim scratching over his cold skin, is stings slightly. His cock springs to his belly, hard, wet and warm against his skin. The smells of Deans own arousal triggers his reaction. His body ready to breed Dean. He slips into Dean with his two fingers still scissoring him. He can’t move like this, Dean instead fucks himself down on Cas’s body, using him. His arms come up around Cas’s neck, he is surrounded by Dean, he sucks on the kits neck tasting apples. Dean bounces on top of him, breathy moans catch by lips and tongue. 

He stretches Dean out more, hungry hole begging for more.

‘I have my cock and two fingers inside you, yet you still want more’ Cas whispers. ‘When we get home I am going to fill you up so good, make you look so pretty kitten. Do you want that, every hole filled up.’

‘Yes Cas, please. I want it now.’

‘You are such a good boy Dean. You can’t have it now, you have to wait.’

‘Please Cas, want all of you. Need all of you.’

Cas comes with a sigh as Deans words tumble from the boys mouth, his hips pumps up into dean, the younger man’s hard cock rubs against their bellies. The kit comes with a strangled whimper of Cas’s name, his arms fall off Cas’s shoulders, he is exhausted, his kisses are just air breathed into Cas’s mouth. 

He stands, dislodging the younger man, slick fingers wiped against jeans, he hitches both pairs of pants up as he loops an arm around Dean, his voice is syrup sweet as he whispers words of praise to the boy, walking them to the living room takes time, Dean not willing to open his eyes and walk for himself. 

Cas grunts as he flops down on the bed, pillows hit the floor with a soft thud, neither man bothers to pick them up, they fall asleep fully clothed, huddled in a jumble of limbs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

They stay at the cabin for three more days.

Each day John listens to the police radio. Cas finally has the courage to ask him about his arrest. The older man simply stares at him. Cas thinks he has broken the fragile understanding they had.

He is surprised when John comes back with a box full of journals and newspaper clippings. He beckons Cas into what he assumed was a closet. 

The hallway is damp, dust clings to his lungs. The stairs are slippery, Cas loses his grip twice. He hears a door swing open, Cas sneezes as dusk flies into his face. A light flickers on; it looks like a serial killer lair, maps of the whole country spread around the room, pieces of twine connecting them all. Each has trees of information sprouting off it. It grows and breathes around him. A living creation, personification of Johns obsession, it consumes the room, Cas wonders if it too consumes the man.

Dean and Sam have gone hunting, Sam eager to teach his big brother the game. Cas watches as John pulls over an ancient wooden board, each side is engulfed with theories and photos. Cas sees a picture, so lovingly centred it breaks his heart, it is slightly crumpled around the edges, like it sat in a wallet or journal for a few years. A small heart is drawn on the corner, reed sharpie pristine.

The two figures watch him, a young man, dark hair, slightly stubbly and beautiful woman, golden hair and freckles dotted over her cheeks, her belly is swollen, ripe with child. Cas knows this is Mary Winchester. Dean looks like her. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Dean is cooking burgers on the outside grill, when static rips through the air. The Winchester brothers went hunting earlier today. John taught Sam how to hunt from an early age, to Dean with his training it comes naturally. The static has Cas coving his ears, it rings through his head, he sees the other three men do the same. Dean casts him a worried look, half curious he watches as his dad pulls a small radio from his pocket on the chair, the heat is slowly dying down as the sun sets. 

‘Code 187 LKA of one John Winchester. Repeat, the subject is dangerous, exercise extreme caution. May be armed and working with an accomplish; thought to be his son, Sam Winchester.’

Sam and John stand frozen; the scene around them stands still, not a sound to be heard. A distant barking sets John in motion, he runs to the door, Sam follows him quickly. They emerge before Cas can think, John throws him a set of keys. 

‘Castiel take Sam, Dean with me. Drive till you hit the west Arizona border, stop as much as you can and do not take the main roads. Sam you know what to do.’

‘Yes sir. Cas follow me.’

‘But Dean? He can’t get…’

‘Castiel, he will be fine with dad, we need to go. NOW!’

Cas is dragged to a sleek black car, hidden under a tarp. She is beautiful, all sharp angles, not a mark on her. Sam starts her up, before Cas can even put his seat belt on. The engine is smooth; she has no problem trampling the soft mud underneath her frame. He watches, mute as the trees rush past him. Sam, barely old enough to drive, takes them away from the cabin; chancing a look back he sees smoke. He thinks the Winchesters are just like the black smoke curling though the forest. 

They drive for two hours before Sam talks, three before he turns on the radio, four before he realises he didn’t say goodbye to Dean, seven before the boy nearly crashes. Cas slides behind the wheel, taking over Sams heavy duties, he drives them through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go. A sequel is in the works. Snapshots of the boys life will be posted in between.


	8. Is the Only Way to Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam on a road trip.

The road is long. Cas struggles to keep his focus. He knows this is the only way. Conflicted, he drives. Endless towns and cities pass them by, each the same. He feels alive his purpose drives him to his goal. 

Sam keeps him company; the younger boy explains their method. He tells Cas how his father brought him up on the road. How trips which would normally take a day at most would turn into week long adventures. He shows Cas how to forge credit cards. Castiel becomes Cassidy Milton, Sam: Sam Smith. The boys pass through motel rooms with strange stains and hookers littering pavements. Sam makes a note of every person they speak too, his journal full of character studies, each person drawn in detail. 

On the third day Sam’s phone rings twice, he answers on the second call. Johns voice rings through the thin walls, echoing in the empty space of the rented room, Deans voice is quiet in the background. Cas’s heart aches, he misses him. He is doing this for Dean, keeping his little brother safe. Coordinates are barked down the line before the call drops out, Cas sleeps restlessly on the hard bed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cas swallows down his twelfth burger this week, its dry, bread gets caught in his throat, water does nothing to help him. He coughs around the offending object, forcing it down. He places the lacklustre burger on the off white plate. Looking around he sees two small children throwing fries at each other, their mother checking the diner, she looks worried, like someone might walk through the door at any moment. Cas wonders how he looks. A fully grown adult in a diner with a child clearly not related to him. The teenage girl behind the serving counter stares at Sam as he draws patterns in his salad. Her dyed blue hair tumbles over her shoulder as she comes over to their table once again, she places another glass of Pepsi in front of Sam, ignoring Cas’s empty cup of coffee. She stares daggers at him as he asks for a refill. 

His coffee is cold and a strange mess floats on the top, touching Sam’s arm, a brotherly gesture, he places a twenty dollar bill on the table, standing to leave he sees the girl rush towards them, she passes Sam a note with his change, once again she ignores Cas. Cas hears the rustle of paper as Sam unfolds the note, a number and a few words cover it. 

Sam tosses it in the closest bin, before sliding into the front seat of the car.

He chats animatedly about A Song of Ice and Fire. He retells the story in great detail, cheeks flushing as he looks over at Cas. The elder man is reminded of Dean; both bothers talk passionately, each one intelligent and excitable. Cas had watched Game of Thrones with Dean before, he understands the plot having read the books. He lets Sam talk, lets him be a teenager excited about fictional worlds before he is reminded that they are separated from family, they are running from the law.

They are nine days into their trip when Sam spills his secrets. Cas feels like a middle school girl, up all night talking about boys and clothes. He remembers having sleepovers with Anna, Michael helping them make them a blanket fort, he remembers the first time he admitted to Anna he liked boys, he thought about this one boy in his class, dark hair and dark eyes. He told Anna that Daphne liked him and asked him to be her boyfriend but all he wanted to do was hold hands with Oliver.

‘I thought Dean was dead, Dad told me he had died.’ Sam talks with his hands, they fly through the air, today they are still, held in his lap.  
Cas nods, he knows apologies won’t do the youngest Winchester any good, he needs to talk. 

‘For years I thought it was my fault, Dad has always been distant. He looks at me sometimes like I am poison, toxic to him.’

‘That’s not true Sam, your father loves you.’

‘I know, I know he does. He loves me too much, he can’t look at me but he will give up everything for me. He let Dean go, it was my entire fault. How am I supposed to live with that? Knowing my brother gave himself up for me, he was taken to hell.’ 

‘Sam, you can’t blame yourself, you were a baby.’ Cas slows the car, he reaches over to the younger boy, his hand resting on his shoulder. Sam slumps his body slipping down his seat. He sighs, a sound too old for such a young boy.

‘I can, it’s all my fault Cas. I did this. I caused him this suffering. How can he even look at me? It is all my fault!’

‘Sam,’ Cas sighs his heart aches for the teen, such pain in his hazel eyes. ‘I can’t pretend to know how you feel but I understand the guilt. My mother died, she was in the car with my twin brother, I was sick, and she went to the store for me. A drunk driver smashed into her, he walked away with only a broken arm, my brother was in ICU for four months before he died. I blamed myself for years, but it wasn’t my fault, Just like this isn’t yours. I promise you Dean loves you, you are his baby brother. One of the first things he asked me was to find you, he escaped for you. I know you aren’t likely to believe me but you are a good man Sam, you deserve to be loved.’

Sam doesn’t answer, he curls in on himself, his long arms wrapping around even longer legs, head resting on his knees. His dark hair covers his face. The radio plays Stairway to  
Heaven as Cas drives through the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

That night Cas’s phone rings for the first time. Picking up on the second ring he is greeted by Dean’s voice. His own voice is sleep drunk, words slurring as he struggles to form a sentence. He and Sam had got different rooms tonight, each slightly sick of each other’s company, Sam claims he is at the library, the boy has studies to keep up on, secret classes he takes online. Cas admires his dedication to education, to knowledge. 

He imagines Dean cradling the phone to his ear. He smiles, wishing the kit was with him right now. He misses Dean.

‘Cas’ Dean chirps, his voice sounds rough and wrecked, he sounds heaven sent. 

‘I’m here kitten, How are you?’

‘It’s too warm. I hate the heat and I want our bed, uncomfortable here, can’t sleep.’ 

‘I know, me too.’ Cas unfolds himself, stretching over the bed, hard sheets scratch over his naked body ‘I wish we were at home.’

‘I want you Cas, heat coming.’

‘Oh kitten, have you been feeling like this for long?’ Cas questions, arousal coats his voice. Dean shouldn’t be having his heat yet, it could be a ghost heat, mimicking symptoms as he is away from his mate, a submissive chemical reaction.

‘Just now, I need you, please Cas.’

‘I wish I…’

‘Help Cas.’

‘Okay, okay Dean. Are you on your own?’ Cas doesn’t get an answer, he instead hears zipper teeth unzipping, he knows Dean nods. ‘Good boy. Now I need you to get on your knees,’ hearing a rustling of clothing he adds ‘keep your panties on kitten.’

‘Cas, want more.’

‘Patience kitten. I want you to stretch yourself open for me. Imagine I’ve bent you over our sofa, pants round your ankles, your legs spread, showing me your hungry hole. I want you to tease yourself, play with your rim. Are your panties wet yet?’

‘Yeah Cas, so wet for you, need you inside me.’

‘Not yet Dean, I’m not nearly finished with you yet. I want to bend you over, eat you out, kitten. Can you feel my tongue in your ass. I want you wet for me, dripping down your own thighs and over my face. When you are all stretched out and open for me, maybe I will make you fuck yourself with your favourite toy. Which one do you want Dean?’  
Dean moans down the phone, his hips pushing off the bed as he fucks himself back onto his finger ‘the beads, please?’

‘Feeling naughty tonight, boy? You think you can take them all. There’s a reward for my good kitten if you can.’

‘I can take them all’ Cas moans, his cock twitching, his warm palm hovers over his hard cock.

‘Okay kitten, I will slip the first bead in, watching as your pretty little hole clenches around it, it might even have you face the mirrors, watch as your greedy ass swallows up everything. The second bead will slip in’ Dean whimpers, three short noises float down the line. ‘Before the next bead I will fuck my finger in bury it to the knuckle, feel the beads inside you, make sure they rub over your prostate…’

‘Cas, so good, need more.’

‘Fuck yourself with three fingers Dean, don’t touch your cock yet.’ Dean moans, Cas hears him shift undoubtedly spreading his legs further apart. ‘The third bead will slip in so prettily, I love seeing how full you are Dean. I will wrap my mouth round your cock, tongue playing with your slit, do you think you could come from just three beads and my mouth?’

‘Need more Cas, I have bullet.’

‘Good boy Dean, slip it in, pull your panties over your ass. Lay on the bed, hands behind your back, I want you to come from my voice and the vibrations only.’

‘Yea…yes.’ Dean is breathless, moans falling from his mouth, the phone drops as he moves, Cas can hear a faint buzz as the silence settles.

‘So where were we kitten? Oh yes. I bet you love seeing yourself in the mirror, not even close to full yet, your hole still begging for more. I work the last two beads into you, do they stretch you as good as my cock kitten? I have you squirming against me, you taste so good, I can see your slick dripping down your legs. You are such a good boy for me Dean, so perfectly pretty. Are you close yet Dean?’

‘Yes, yes, I’m so close. Don’t stop.’

‘Never kitten. I suck you down, swallowing around your cock, I know when you are just about to come, fingers tangled in my hair. I skirt around your rim, teasing you, fingers gently fucking the beads into you, rubbing over your sweet spot. I tug them out, you are so stretched and sensitive, your hungry hole tries to keep them in. You come down my throat, so perfect.’

Cas’s cock lays hard against his belly, he leaks all over himself. He jerks himself as Dean whimpers and moans down the phone.

‘Cas need to touch. Need your cock. I want you inside me. Been good.’

‘I know you have kitten, tell me what you need.’ Cas circles his hole, fingers wet with precome, he slips inside himself, his hole tight. He moans loud and low.

‘I want you to tie me up. Hold me down. Make me come, then fuck me. Fuck yourself into me. Want you to hold bullet on my cock. Feel you come inside me. Please Cas. need more. Need to come.’

Cas is so close, heat unfurling in his belly, Dean can’t string a sentence together his words broken with moans, he knows the boy is close, waiting for his command to come.

Cas comes as he gives Dean the command, he hears the boy moan down the phone. Imagines his satin covered hips thrust into the air, panties wet with come. His spent cock twitches at the thought. 

Heavy breathing fills both rooms as the two come down, Dean mumbles broken sentences through the phone, finally the faint buzzing stops and his rings clear. Cas want to wrap him in his arms and kiss him.

‘So good Cas, want you here. Stay on phone, please.’ 

‘Of course, kitten, I’m always here. Hope you sleep well.’

\--------------------------------------------------------

On the banks of the Colorado River rests an abandon house. Built into the rock Small windows with no glass, sand grass covers the door. A small path is trodden to the red front door. Sam has his gun drawn, Cas stood behind him. A crow squawks as the boys tread over the grass. The river rushes behind them, water lapping against the rock as the hot sun beams down .

A bead of sweat runs down Cas’s back, his shirt sticks to him. Sam kicks the door open, gun trained on shadows cast on the wall. Inside is cool, goosebumps rise over his skin. Voices grumble all around him. 

Two strange face emerge from the beaten door way.


	9. We missed you hissed the lovecats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy and Cas are reunited with family.

Sam lowers his gun. He is charged by a kit, no bigger than a child. He wraps his arms around Sam, scrambling for hugs. A blonde girl with blue eyes merrily joins the hug, on the crisp of her teenage years she rolls her eyes when Cas looks at them but her smile gives away her joy. 

‘Bout time you got here boys, Dean has been driving me nuts.’ Cas knows that voice, this is Bobby Singer. Bobby’s directions lead him to finding John. He voice fails him, words he once knew falling in front of him. He has no idea what to say to this man. He stares straight at Cas, the glaze burning through his poorly veiled defences.

‘Bobby Singer’ a female voice chastises. ‘Where are your manners?’ She cuffs him upside his head, knocking his hat over his eyes. ‘I’m Ellen; you must be Castiel. I have heard so much about.’

Bobby’s hand is extended towards Cas, he waits patiently for a response. His hand is warm and callused when Cas finally takes it, ‘what’s the matter, cat got your tongue?’ Bobby laughs, a warm, homely sound that fills Cas’s chest with joy.

Sam sweeps up to Bobby gathering him into a hug, along with the brunette by his side. 

‘Gee Sam, you are growing like a weed, let’s get some food inside you. Come on, you are just in time for lunch.’ 

Ellen takes Cas by the hand, leading him through the maze of dusty hallways, Sam follows behind, chatting to the other kit, the young girl texts, the keys clattering in time to their footsteps. The hallway opens up to a storage room. Old bottles litter the shelves, each, it seems has its place, most sit in their own dust, slowly ripening with age. Cas sneezes twice in quick succession, before he can think, he is being barreled into by Dean, his weight pushing both of them into the wall. Dean’s arms wrap around him, tail too.  


He nuzzles into Cas’s neck, kissing the bare skin. Cas wraps his arms around Dean, pulling him into a bone crushing hug, the younger boy sighs happily against his neck. Cas kisses the top of his head, lips pressed to his hair as he holds him tight. 

Everyone is avoiding looking at them, obviously trying to look somewhere else. Cas finally loosens his grip on Dean, the boy is reluctant to let him go, he links their arms, hands palm to palm. 

Dean leads Cas to the two small tables that have been pushed together, a glass rests carefully in the centre. The old duke box plays Queen, Freddie crooning about breaking free. Dean and Cas sit down, chairs close, bodies touching. Small talk fills the room as everyone catches up. John joins them just as Ellen places a bowl of chilli in front of them. He nods at Cas in a silent greeting, he ruffles Sam’s hair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they are alone Cas pounces on Dean, the kit squawks in surprise, the fur on his tail standing on end. Cas wraps his arms around Deans waist, his hand wondering under the grey top. Dean kisses him fiercely, full of passion and clacking teeth. They moan into each other’s mouths, desperate to get closer, Cas swallows ever moan and whimper, stores every touch and sound. He remembers this in perfect detail. The feel of the sun on his back, of Deans tail cupping his ass, the sound of water nearby and the soft touch of Deans skin.

He pushes Dean against the wall, a soft thump echoes through the practically empty room, a double bed sits in the middle, unused but old with disuse. Dean moans into Cas’s mouth, his leg framing the other man’s hip, Cas slips his hands under Deans ass, untangling them from his sun kissed hair. 

They don’t break the kiss, having missed this for nearly two weeks the boys need each other. 

Cas arms shake with the effort to hold Dean up, Dean hops down, pulling open his jeans and stepping out of his beaten clothes, he has no underwear on his cock slaps against his belly precome leaking from the tip.

The younger boy looks up at him through his lashes, eyes devilish and bright as he pumps his own cock. His other hand tearing open Cas’s jeans, a button clicks on the floor as it drops. 

‘Want you to come inside me.’

‘Come ‘ere kitten.’ 

Dean stands, his hand still wrapped round his cock, he jerks it a couple of times, Cas watches the beautiful boys face contort in pleasure, his red cock leaks over his palm. Cas runs his fingers over Dean, down his sides, tickling him. He traces his hips, the last time they had seen each other Cas had sucked a bruise into Deans skin, soft skin littered with raspberry hickeys. They are all gone now; all the marks Cas left have healed. 

Dean moans above him, hand still pumping his cock, his eyes flutter shut. Cheeks flushed, skin warm, his unoccupied hand clenches into a fist. Cas’s hands drop to Deans ass, he slips a finger through the crevice, he is met with a slickness. Dean moans at the touch, his hips thrusting forward as Cas circles his rim, teasing him. 

‘Jump’ He commands, cupping Deans ass.

Dean wraps his legs round Cas’s waist, strong thighs around slim hips, Cas pushes him back against the wall, Dean whimpers into Cas’s mouth as he hits the plaster. Dean reaches underneath himself to find Cas’s cock, with a squelch Cas slides home.

Cas pounds into Dean, his arms tight around his ass, palms kneading the flesh. Deans arms are tight around his neck, he whispers sweet nothings into Cas’s ear, dirty prayers and confessions of sins as the older man fucks into him. Deans cock stand untouched by hands, each one too busy touching each other. Cas fucks harder into Dean, pushing him more into the wall. Dean moans loud, threading his fingers through Cas’s hair, forcing his head back to steal a kiss. 

Cas mouths the underside of his jaw, nibbling and sucking his neck, biting his collarbone, Dean shudders, melting against him, his hard cock rubbing against Cas’s belly. The kit shivers, pulling Cas closer, his ears flicking against Cas’s head, he whimpers into his ear, the sound goes straight to Cas’s cock, he twitches inside the boy. 

The kit bites down on Cas’s lip, tasting blood as he comes over their stomachs. Dean clenches around ass, his ass milking him, his orgasm burns in his belly, three short thrusts into Dean, a whine in his ear and he is coming inside his boy. 

Cas holds Dean up until his shivers recede, he cards his hand though his hair, Dean is still clenching around him, his breathing heavy and laboured. He laughs in Cas’s ear hugging him close. He walks them over to the bed, gently he places Dean down and strips him of his sweaty and come stained clothes.  
The crawl under the thin sheet, hands clasped, held tightly between two chests. Cas speaks first, after a few moments of silence, both men try to drink in as much as they can of each other. 

‘How are you Dean?’ Cas asks, thumb stroking over his heated skin.

‘Good, happy you and Sammy are back.’ Dean smiles, sleepy and sated. ‘Missed you’

Cas places a small kiss on their joined hands, he can’t help but watch Dean. He looks happier, healthy, he almost glows. His sun kissed hair sticks up in bleached strands, freckles prominent and many, covering every inch of his skin. His eyes are closed, close to sleep his voice slurs.

‘I missed you too kitten.’

‘I need you’ Dean squeezes his hand, his eyes beg Cas to stay. 

‘Heaven couldn’t drag me away from you.’

They lay in comfortable silence, content to just be with each other. Dean speaks suddenly, shocking Cas out of a half sleep.

‘She was killed’ Cas doesn’t need to ask who, he knows Dean is talking about his mother. ‘Someone burnt the house down, they knew she was inside.’ Deans voice shudders, Cas reaches out offering comfort to the kit. ‘Dad hunts him, knows who he is. That’s why we didn’t have a home.’

Dean sniffs, close to tears he continues ‘He wanted her for himself, he stalked her.’

They talk until the early hours of the morning, the sun rising above the horizon. Dean explains how his mother was followed for ten years, how the same person killed his grandparents. She thought he was no threat, always trying to see the best in people. He blames himself. Cas tries to explain it’s not his fault. Both brothers carry blame for things which they could not help. A tear drops onto Cas’s chest, Dean cries his words strong as he talks about his mother and father, about Sammy. 

He falls asleep cuddled on Cas’s chest.

Cas wakes halfway through the night, a bee buzzing by his ear, the early morning telly host talks of dystopian control. Cas flicks the telly off, opening a window for the bee to escape. As he turns back to the bed Dean has awoken, his sleepy green eyes are confused, his ears twitch as he tries to assess the situation. Cas climbs back into bed, snuggling up to Dean. 

The bee stays on the window sill. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellen had sent him to the kitchen to make something for dinner.

‘Man cannot live on bacon and pie alone, make something to show these boys how it is done.’

Both Bobby and Dean had looked scandalised, ready to argue. Ellen had shown them the door, taking them out to the salvage yard, little Eddie had followed obediently, his tail swinging with excitement. 

Dean had run back up to him, kissing him with force, tongue colliding with his own, his hands grabbed the back of Deans shirt, pulling him in further. Drinking him in, as if this was the last chance he would get. They untangle when Ellen calls the kit. He places a splattering of kisses over Cas’s face, the older man feels empty when Dean has gone. 

Cas stands in alone the middle of the industrial kitchen, he has decided on seafood pasta. Sam wonders into the kitchen, tracking dirt with him when Cas is halfway through the meal.

He had been hunting with John, long hair everywhere, cheeks sunburnt, a small cut on his nose.

‘Hello Sam. Are you okay?’ Cas points towards his cut with the wooden spoon.

Sam raises his hand to his nose, seemingly surprised to find that he is hurt, ‘oh yeah, it’s just a scratch.’ Sam hops onto the counter, his legs swinging, hitting the metal beneath it. Sam smiles at him.

‘Have you watched the season finale of Game of Thrones?’

Cas shakes his head, Sams eyes twinkle with excitement. He waits for a few seconds, for Cas to ask him to explain. He launches into an abundance of theories and quoted metas. 

Cas can’t help but smile at the young teenagers enthusiasm for the show.

Cas gets lost in his own thoughts, he is smacked out of them when Sam flings an empty mussel shell at him, 'Did you hear me? I said The War of Five Kings is over, I thought it was anticlimactic, but it was still good.’ Sam smiles again. He talks animatedly about Tyrion and Sansa.

‘Have you got a little crush on Sansa, Sam?’

‘No! Well maybe…’ Cas giggles, unable to hide his amusement ‘No! Shut up Cas!’ 

Cas laughs as Sam blushes bright red, his head bowed. The timer beeps saving Sam from his embarrassment.

The table is silent as Cas serves dinner. Ellen hums appreciatively; Dean comes back for seconds and thirds, Cas sneaks in a little kiss every time he does. John is quiet, unengaged and distant, he says nothing but a thank you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

They talk late into the night, Eddie and Jo have fallen asleep against each other. The blonde fought her tiredness for a while; Cas remembers doing the same when Gabriel and Michael would stay up late he would want to stay awake as to not miss anything, trying to prove he was grown too. He would always fall asleep and wake up in his own bed.  
Sam is yawning, his eyes dropping as he struggles to stay awake. John sits stoic. He watches everyone else but says very little.

Ellen finally asks the question on everyone’s mind, she cuts Bobby off halfway through a story about drunken fishing, and he quickly decides not to argue with her.  
‘John’ for the first time that night John makes eye contact with someone, ‘what are you planning on doing now? God knows I love having you all here, but what about school for Sam and the cops are still on your tail.’

‘I am heading out in a few days, taking my boys with me.’

‘John’ Bobby sighs, ‘You can’t keep dragging Sam around, what about his education and Dean sure as hell isn’t going to go with you.’  
Ellen holds her hand up stopping the storm for now, she orders Sam to talk Jo and Eddie to bed, she tells them to go upstairs she needs to speak to John alone.

They hover by the doorway. Cas feels like a child again, listening in at Gabriel’s door. 

‘Do you even have Sam in school?’ Ellen asks; she paces across the floor, Bobby leans on the bar. ‘Forget it John I already know the answer, this is no life for that boy to lead. He is a child and you are taking him into things far too dangerous, does he even know the truth John?’

‘No, he is too young. I will tell him when it is time.’

‘Yeah, and how many more times will that boy have to get hurt because of your stupidity, how many more times will he have to pick his father up off the ground because he is too drunk to walk.’

‘He is well trained, he knows…

‘Goddamn it John, your boys are not weapons. He is not an attack dog you can set on someone, he is a child.’ Bobby roars, he strides towards John; Ellen stops him with a hand to his chest.

‘What is more important Winchester? Your family or your revenge?’

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He left a note. Seven words. After everything all he left was a note on a dirty napkin. 

‘It’s for the best. Watch over Sammy’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So end of the first arc, Thank you to everyone who read it and all the comments.
> 
> I am currently writing the second arc, it will cover the missing months of Felis Silvestris, it will show how Dean and Cas's relationship evolved.
> 
> The third arc will deal with the fallout from John leaving and life after that.


End file.
